


How can I make you bloom?

by TheStorm09



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Captain Spirit (definitely not Chris) is here!, Chris works hard for his money, Esteban Diaz Lives, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Except Emily, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Growing Up Together, High School, I love Esteban, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Karen (not page) lives in Away, Language of Flowers, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Canon, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorm09/pseuds/TheStorm09
Summary: Clover blooms in the fieldsSpring breaks loose, the time is nearWhat would he do if he found us out?
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Esteban Diaz, Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen, Esteban Diaz/Karen Reynolds (Mentioned), Sean Diaz/Finn (mentioned)
Kudos: 10





	1. Dahlias.

**Author's Note:**

> GRATITUDE
> 
> PROLOGUE - DAHLIAS
> 
> Antes de comenzar, creo que necesito mencionar que esta historia es un AU al universo de LIS2 donde Esteban esta vivo.
> 
> Y si bien algunas flores podrían estar fuera de estación recuerda que es ficción, también que estas tienen distintos significados depende la cultura.
> 
> ¡Disfruta la historia!

Beaver Creek parecía hogareño cuando vivías toda tu vida en lugares tan fríos y crueles, una puerta de escape a un lugar acogedor y sublime donde podrías sentir a salvo pero ¿Como era la visión si no existía nada de lo que escapar? Si no existía nada mas que problemas comunes de cualquier familia que no estaba condenada a huir podría tener.

Viéndolo así, solo era un pequeño pueblo alejado de Eugene, las circunstancias hacen cambiar perspectivas. 

Pero Beaver Creek se volvió un destino en el que desde ahora irían constantemente ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque después de tantos años la relación entre los Reynolds y los Díaz empezaba a sanar lo cual era genial y tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

Si, esto parecía ser un gran comienzo para reconstruir y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido un paso a la vez, conducir alrededor de 5 hrs era parte del proceso.

Cielos ¿No pudieron elegir Portland? ¿O no era lo suficientemente pretencioso para ellos? Sean estaba totalmente feliz de no formar parte de la primera visita, aunque eventualmente lo haría, Esteban no estaba seguro si era por resentimiento o por no lidiar con Daniel todo el camino pero no podría culparlo por ninguna. 

El viaje en auto estuvo lleno de platicas que siempre terminaban siendo ahogadas por la música saliente del estéreo, algunos snacks obligatorios y tal vez una pequeña siesta ya que ver kilómetros de árboles se volvió aburrido muy pronto.

Pero al menos estaban cerca de su destino, así que las constantes preguntas de Daniel sobre si arribaron a su destino se volvían mas constantes, ya que el lugar parecía... no como Seattle.

El auto se detuvo, si bien ya estaban en Beaver Creek no era porque se tratara de la llegada a la casa de Los Reynolds, era más una última parada antes de llegar.

—Bien Hijo, última parada antes de llegar con tus abuelos.

—¿Que es este lugar? 

—Una florería, asegúrate de elegir un buen ramo de flores, trata de ser rápido. —Esteban le entregó lo suficiente para comprar un lindo arreglo para Los Reynolds, entonces Daniel bajó del auto con su importante misión en mente.

Entró a la florería tratando de buscar el mostrador y pedir un poco de ayuda, era muy difícil la idea de imaginarlo a el tratando de buscar flores, lo mas cercano a eso fue cuando dibujó una en una carta que le entregó a Lyla, pero eso fue solo un dibujo.

—¿Hola? ¿Alguien puede ayudarme? 

Inmediatamente, un chico que parecía tener su edad saltó del mostrador, teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por su vestimenta que consistía en un overol un poco sucio, un sombrero con un girasol en el podría deducir que el estaba a cargo; Tampoco parecía haber mas personas en la tienda. 

¿Era normal que los niños trabajaran en Beaver Creek o era algún tipo de negocio familiar? 

—¡Hola! Bienvenido a la florería de Beaver Creek, mi nombre es Chris y tengo un gafete que lo prueba. —Inmediatamente apuntó a su gafete el cual era portado con mucho orgullo. 

—Necesito flores ¡Son para mi abuela! 

—Si necesitas flores estoy aquí para ayudarte ¿Buscas algo en especifico? ¿Es alguna celebración? 

—Solo es un lindo detalle, supongo, no la visitamos desde hace tiempo

El chico hojeó ferozmente entre lo que parecía un libro, probablemente una enciclopedia para luego otorgar una respuesta.

—Las Dalias son flores relacionadas con la gratitud y los Crisantemos son relacionadas con la Alegría y sabiduría, es difícil conseguir Dalias en esta época del año ya que terminan de florecer en verano pero creo poder rescatar algunas para ti. 

Inmediatamente se aventuró a preparar el ramo, de una manera rápida escogiendo las flores y dándoles una linda presentación. 

—¿Primera vez por aquí? 

—¿Disculpa? 

—Lo siento, es que no me pareces familiar y en un pueblo tan pequeño terminas conociendo a todos sin darte cuenta ¿Es alguna visita o solo una parada?

—Yo... visito a mis abuelos, por eso las flores.. 

—¡Oh! Eso es genial, espero disfrutes Beaver Creek. —Chris terminó de arreglar los últimos detalles para regresar a la caja y cobrarlo. 

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí? —Daniel cuestionó al chico mientras terminaba de sacar cálculos. 

—Comencé apenas un par de días, nunca me habían dejado a cargo del negocio pero Ms. Hill no tarda en volver ¡De hecho, eres mi primer cliente! Este es un día de logros para mí. 

La maquina lanzó un pequeño recibo, Chris lo vio por unos segundos antes de volver a enfocar su visión en su cliente. 

—$22.50 ¿Quieres agregar una pequeña tarjeta? 

Daniel miró el billete dándose cuenta que faltaban un par de dolares, estaba apunto de entrar en pánico pero en su mejor idea esperaba que le dieran la oportunidad para ir con su padre a pedir lo faltante.

—Dame un pequeño segundo, creo que me falta un poco de dinero.

—¡Déjalo así! Yo lo cubro.

—¿Estas seguro de eso? Es tu prim- —Su oración no fue concluida ya que fue inmediatamente interrumpido. 

—Oh vamos, no es como si esto fuera a causar una tormenta ¿O si?

Ante la insistencia, Daniel entregó solamente los $20 dlls recibiendo así el ramo, agradeció por la atención y se alejó sintiéndose un poco mal por no haber dejado propina.

—¿Todo en orden, Daniel? 

—Lo siento por la demora, ¡Tengo las flores! Ya podemos irnos.

Cuando el auto arrancó, Daniel observó la florería por algunos segundos antes de enfocar su vista al camino, estaban cerca de su destino.


	2. Almond Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La flor de Almendro tiene distintos significados en diferentes culturas, desde un amor que trasciende la muerte hasta el ''Despertar'' ya que es una de las flores que más tarda en germinar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Realmente todo esto es taan nuevo para mi, nunca había experimentado hacer un fic PoV Daniel, estoy tratando de dar lo mejor para que disfruten la historia y bueno aquí el capitulo uno, espero sea de su agrado.

El auto se detuvo inmediatamente en el patio de Los Reynolds, existía una distancia que se sentía irreal desde donde se encontraban hasta la puerta, se retiraron los cinturones y antes de bajar del auto, hubo un silencio.

¿Era tan fácil llegar, saludar y esperar a que todo saliera bien? No sonaba tan complicado pero después de eso no existía nada mas que hacer, ya que Beaver Creek era pequeño y bastante vacío o así era la visión de Daniel.

—Daniel, enano ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes del viaje? 

—¿Ser amable con los abuelos? —La mente de Daniel pareció desconectada, tal vez porque no estaba tan interesado en venir en primer lugar por mas genial que le pareciera pasar tiempo con su padre sin Sean.

—No hacer preguntas indebidas, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Oh claro, el hablaba de ESO. 

Daniel en ese momento pudo haber hecho una rabieta y estuvo apunto de hacerlo, pero al final no lo hizo ya que no deseaba un sermón sobre ''Porque no se debe hablar de ESE TEMA''

Un levé siseo fue entregado como una respuesta positiva, entonces Esteban sintiéndose un poco mas aliviado puso su mano en el hombro de Daniel agradeciéndole por hacer ese esfuerzo.

No de una manera verbal, pero la forma en la que lo miraba era mas que suficiente.

Bajaron del auto, el equipaje seguía en el auto pero aún era de día asi que no existía prisa por llevarlo con ellos, caminaron por el jardín en dirección a la puerta observando por encima las cosas a su alrededor, como la cerca, la casa vecina... tampoco tenían demasiado que ver.

Al llegar a la entrada, Daniel pidió tocar el timbre, acción que le fue permitida por Esteban, un par de segundos después la puerta fue abierta por Ms. Reynolds

—Bendito sea Jesús por traerlos con bien. —Ella lucía aliviada al momento que se abrió la puerta, inmediatamente abrazó a Daniel y Esteban, mientras tanto ellos correspondieron.

—Ha sido un largo viaje, Claire. —Después de el abrazo que recibió firmemente, se separaron y pasaron a la casa para empezar a ponerse al día.

Stephen se encontraba en su estudio pero inmediatamente al escuchar las distintivas voces salió a darles la bienvenida, era un momento algo conmovedor ya que se trataba de un rencuentro que parecía tan lejano y estaba sucediendo.

Daniel parecía no tener lugar de hablar entre todo el intercambio de emociones, tampoco es como si tuviera en mente que decir ya que se sentía un poco perdido ¿Había algo que lo pudiera mantener ocupado hasta la cena? No quería parecer grosero pero sabía que en cualquier momento su padre le diría ''Vamos a platicar cosas de adultos'' y eso significaba que debía salir de la habitación, siendo lo mas probable que tocaran el tema de su madre pero de igual manera trataría de respetar la decisión para no tener problemas.

—¿Tu debes ser Daniel cierto? No creo que Sean se quedara así de pequeño. —Stephen abrazó a su nieto por unos segundos antes de soltarlo y alborotar un poco ese cabello, mientras tanto el sonrió e ignoró ese ataque-no-intencionado. 

—Si, el es Daniel, Sean no pudo venir pero se que estará encantado de verlos pronto. —Esteban contestó por Daniel, antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre ser comparado con Sean o la verdadera razón por la cuál el no esta, fue detenido antes de que pudiera separar sus labios.

—Bueno, creo que hay demasiadas cosas que hablar, Daniel ¿Te importaría salir a jugar? 

Bueno, Daniel sabía que su papá trataría de persuadirlo pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

—¡Pero acabamos de llegar! No es justo. —Trató de reclamar su espacio como un miembro de la familia, cosa que en su cabeza tal vez funcionaría por mas que las pruebas en otras ocasiones le hayan probado lo contrario.

—Daniel. 

—Oh vamos Daniel, hay muchas divertidas que puedes hacer afuera, en el patio trasero hay algunos juguetes viejos.

—Y hoy es Sábado, el hijo de los Eriksen no debe tardar en llegar y ustedes tienen casi la misma edad ¡Podrían ser amigos!

Ahora salir al patio no sonaba tan mal. 

Entonces Daniel aceptó el trato, se le fueron entregadas las llaves y el entregó el ramo de flores que era un regalo para Claire, las cuales fueron inmediatamente puestas en un florero.

Derrotado decidió abandonar la sala de estar, tal vez la próxima vez conseguiría escuchar algo sobre su madre. 

. . .

El patio era extenso cosa que agradecía, no lograba quitar el candado de el ¿Almacén? No recordaba el nombre, no le importaba solo era un estúpido cuarto en el patio trasero. 

Estuvo forcejeando bastante minutos hasta que este por fin abrió y pudo ponerse a encontrar algo con que divertirse.

Pero su mente estaba fijada en esa genial casa del árbol, ¿Probablemente de Sean? No, no lucía sucia u olvidado, además de que se encontraba cruzando la valla.

Daniel tomó una pequeña pelota que se encontraba entre todas las cosas y empezó a jugar con ella, patearle en contra el almacén lucía entretenido en ese momento pero sabía que terminaría aburrido pronto. 

Minutos después escuchó un ruido proveniente a un arbusto, comenzaba a molestarlo así que consideró ver de que se trataba.

Empezó a acercarse esperando que fuera una ardilla o un mapache, listo para atacarlo con la pelota con la que jugaba, notando que el animal se encontraba de el otro lado de la valla no dudó en cruzarla.

No sabía si existían ardillas rubias, pero de igual manera atacó cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca esperando que saliera el animal que estaba haciendo esos ruidos molestos.

—¡Ouch!

Bueno, eso no sonaba como una ardilla.

Inmediatamente un chico rubio salió del arbusto mostrando un poco de dolor, se sintió confundido hasta que observó a Daniel quien ahora se mostraba arrepentido por haber golpeado al extraño.

—¡Lo siento! Yo creí que eras una ardilla.

—No entiendo porque creerías eso ¡Las ardillas viven en los árboles, no en las casas! ¿Eres nuevo aquí cierto?

Inmediatamente Daniel tuvo un Deja vú, como si ya hubiera tenido esa misma conversación tal vez mas temprano.

—Si, creo que me han dicho eso hoy un par de veces.

El chico mantuvo silencio, parecía concentrado y mientras eso sucedía Daniel empezaba a generar preguntas empezando con ¿Por qué tenía un antifaz pintado en su rostro? ¿Y por que lucía tan familiar? 

—¿Estuviste... en la florería mas temprano? 

—¡Si! ¿Como lo supiste? 

—Un amigo trabaja ahí, ahora ¡Debo irme! —Entonces el escapó directo a la casa que se encontraba cercana a ellos de una manera impulsiva. 

Daniel trató de seguirlo pero cuando llegó al patio principal se sintió algo perdido ya que no veía rastro de el chico misterioso. 

Fue a la casa y tocó la puerta esperando que se encontrara ahí el chico de hace unos momentos, entonces fue atendido por el mismo chico de la florería.

—¡Oye, eres el chico de la florería! ¿Chris, cierto?

—¡Si! ¿Que te trae por aquí? 

—Yo... Ok esto sonará muy raro pero estaba en casa de mi abuela jugando con una pelota y entonces creí ver una ardilla y realmente no era una ardilla era un chico con antifaz pero yo le pegue con la pelota entonces salió corriendo y creo que entró a tu casa. 

Chris mantuvo en silencio tratando de contener la risa y entonces trató de despistar al chico para que no descubriera lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Tu abuela es Ms. Reynolds? Oh, eso debe ser genial.

—Parece ser linda, pero no he podido estar mucho con ella, Suele estar ocupada.

—Si, eso hacen los adultos, estar ocupados todo el día ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Pareces demasiado agitado por este chico y no se tu nombre.

—¡Daniel! Como te decía este ch- 

—¡Lindo nombre! ¿Te gustaría no-entrar a mi casa y jugar afuera? Si vas a visitar a tu abuela que suele estar ocupada necesitas un amigo. 

—Si pero el ch-

—¡Genial! Estoy en un minuto.

Entonces la puerta fue cerrada dejando a Daniel sin poder terminar ninguna de sus oraciones dando pie a la resignación, no pasó demasiado tiempo cuando el chico salió, la diferencia es que llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camisa que parecía ser distinta.

—¿Que te parece ir a la casa del árbol?

—Eso suena genial.

. . .

La casa del árbol era impresionante, parecía estar llena de tantas cosas y tenía ese sentimiento acogedor que cualquier hogar tiene por mas que solo fuera un refugio en las alturas.

—¡Esta es mi Fortaleza Aérea! Aquí guardo bastantes cosas y siempre es un lugar seguro, de ahora en adelante puedes venir aquí cuando quieras.

—¡Genial! Oh ¿Te gusta Power Bear? —Daniel mencionó emocionado al notar la figura de acción del oso entre los juguetes del chico.

—¡A todo mundo le gusta Power Bear! —Dijo orgulloso levantando el muñeco con entusiasmo para luego dárselo a Daniel.

Daniel apreció la figura de acción por unos minutos y empezó a jugar con ella, Chris sonrió ante la acción, fue cuando entonces tomó otra figura y ambos empezaron a jugar con ellas. 

No podía recordar la ultima vez que jugó con figuras de acción, cuando Noah iba a su casa siempre terminaban jugando Minecraft, tampoco es como si Noah fuera a visitarlo como antes.

—¿También tienes una muñeca? 

—¡Si! Ella es Elsa y es genial ¡Es la reina del hielo! ¿Nunca has visto Frozen? 

—No realmente, siempre suelo repetir las cintas de El Señor De Los Anillos una y otra vez.

—Algún día tienes que venir a verla, es realmente genial.

Parecía feliz con la idea de sentirse tan conectado con Chris de una manera tan pronta, ahora no se sentía tan mal por el hecho de que lo obligaran a estar afuera ya que logró hacer un amigo, aunque no había olvidado el chico misterioso del antifaz.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? 

—Acabas de hacerlo.

—No, si no otra pregunta.

—Volviste a hacerlo.

Ambos rieron por la tonta situación, pero después de eso Chris le dio la oportunidad a Daniel de que expresara su duda.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual trabajas? No quiero sonar entrometido pero eso no es ¿Ilegal?

—¡Oh, no debes preocuparte! Solo estoy en la florería un par de días a la semana, Ms. Hill me deja ayudarle ya que su hija esta fuera del estado en algún concurso o algo así, solo estaré hasta que ella vuelva además de que ese dinero sirve para pagar mis materiales de arte.

—¿Materiales de arte? ¿Acaso pintas? 

—¡Soy un dibujante! Algún día me gustaría ser igual que mi mamá y el dinero que hago me ayuda a comprar colores.

—¡Eso suena genial! ¿Podría ver algunos de tus dibujos alguna vez? 

—Están en mi habitación, ¡Vamos! Ahí podré mostrarte. 

Entonces ambos salieron de la casa del árbol para ir a la casa de Chris, el camino fue rápido después de bajar ya que ambos tuvieron mucho cuidado, afortunadamente no sucedió ningún accidente como tal vez pudo haber pasado en otro momento.

Ahora estaban dentro de casa, Daniel no pudo evitar ponerse un poco paranoico pero solo por un momento cuando Chris lo dejó a solas ya que necesitaba recoger unas cosas de su habitación, observó a el padre del chico dormido en el sillón con la televisión encendida, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Chris finalmente lo dejó pasar y observó la habitación llena de juguetes, libros, cómics y dibujos, le pareció realmente linda. 

—Bueno, esta es mi habitación, mis dibujos no son tan buenos pero espero te gusten.

Entonces Daniel caminó tratando de ver que cazaba con la mirada, fue cuando observó un dibujo de un dragón con robots ninja y lanzallamas, diablos ¿¡Existía algo mas genial que eso!? 

Inmediatamente se acercó para apreciarlo mejor, estaba impresionado de todas las obras que alcanzaba a ver, pero quería quedarse con la del dragón y enmarcarla para poder tenerla en un su chimenea y apreciarla cuando tuviera una casa con chimenea. 

—¿Realmente te gustó ese dibujo? 

—¿Bromeas? Es lo mejor que he visto ¡Un dragón con roboninjas y lanzallamas! Una total obra de arte.

Daniel notó ese ligero rubor en las mejillas de Chris antes de que el subiera por dibujo y lo quitara de su pared.

—¡Puedes quedártelo! Considéralo un regalo. —Chris le entregó el dibujo que atrapó totalmente a Daniel como un gesto de amabilidad.

Daniel terminó por abrazar a Chris gentilmente por el dibujo, no podía creer que apenas lo conoció hace unas horas y ya eran tan amigos.

El pareció corresponder a su gesto, pero luego se separaron al escuchar el teléfono de la casa sonar, entonces Chris pareció apurado por contestar.

—¿Hola? 

Por unos segundos el chico pareció estar en silencio, hasta que puso el teléfono en su hombro. 

—Daniel, es para ti.

Rápidamente fue y tomó el teléfono para atender la llamada.

—Daniel ¿Esta todo bien? No te vimos en el patio y la cena esta servida. —Claire hablaba por el teléfono con un tono preocupado mientras Daniel apenas se dio cuenta lo rápido que voló el tiempo, tanto que estaba apunto de oscurecer.

—¡Lo siento, no quería preocuparlos! Estaba con Chris.

—Oh, me alegra que sea así, te dije que se volverían amigos, pero es hora de cenar así que despídete ya que debes volver a casa.

—Entiendo, voy enseguida.

Daniel colgó la llamada y soltó un pequeño suspiro ya que debía volver a casa, sintió un poco de desilusión por no tener la posibilidad de quedarse mas tiempo pero debía hacer caso ya que no quería meterse en problemas el primer día. 

—Tengo que irme, lo siento por no poder quedarme mas tiempo. 

—No te preocupes, podemos vernos mañana ¿Te parece bien? 

—¡Suena genial!

—Entonces te veo mañana.

Daniel se despidió y rápidamente volvió a casa de Los Reynolds, donde le esperaban sus abuelos y su papá, tal vez existían cosas que le ocultan todavía pero al menos podría decirles lo genial que fue su día. 

. . .

Se había vuelto momento de recostarse (¿No era demasiado temprano?) Daniel nunca supo el momento en el que sus maletas fueron bajadas del auto pero estaba agradecido de no tener que ayudar en ese aspecto ya que eran algo pesadas.

Estuvo la mitad del tiempo durante la cena hablando sobre lo genial que fue pasar tiempo con Chris, la otra mitad del tiempo era Esteban diciéndole que si quería mas puré de papa debía comerse todos los guisantes. 

Ocasionalmente pasaba por su mente la idea sobre lo que Sean estaría haciendo en estos momentos, tal vez por la envidia que sentía por esa libertad que tenía a su disposición o tal vez porque genuinamente extrañaba un poco a su hermano. 

La habitación de invitados parecía familiar, no hogareña, pero si como un lugar al que de igual forma hubiera llegado, su padre aún estaba abajo con sus abuelos pero el ya había sido ordenado a permanecer en cama como si fuera un niño pequeño. 

Usó ese momento que tenía a solar para meditar sobre todo lo que había sucedido en su día, como su padre insistía en ''Crear el puente'' para arreglar los lazos familiares y luego no dejarle saber la verdad, el chico misterioso, su nuevo amigo, el hecho de que ambos se conocían y eran ¿Muy parecidos? 

Tal vez solo estaba un poco cansado por el viaje y por eso la confusión entonces decidió simplemente tratar de dormir, igual su papá tardaría un poco en alcanzarlo por lo que decidió no esperarlo.

Beaver Creek no era tan malo después de todo.

. . .

Era mediodía, no necesitabas un reloj para saberlo ya que el sol se encontraba en el punto mas alto del cielo, Daniel se encontraba en el patio sentado en el pasto mientras disfrutaba una caja de jugo.

Parecía estarse acoplando bien a todo Beaver Creek, si bien se levantó un poco tarde pudo tener un desayuno tranquilo con sus abuelos y jugar con los trenes de Stephen un rato, teniendo así un lindo momento.

Tenía como paisaje principal el jardín de Claire, no era como si tuviera grandes cosechas en el pero las flores que llegaban a crecer le daban un poco de vida, en Seattle solo tenían pocas plantas pero pensándolo mas a profundidad debería dejar de comparar Beaver Creek con Seattle.

Tomó un sorbo profundo de su jugo antes de dejarse de caer en el pasto, el cambio de perspectiva le ayudó a notar que el cielo tenía una hermosa vista, era primavera después de todo y eso hacía el ambiente mas calmado.

Bueno, eso último no tenía demasiado sentido ¡Pero hay nubes con forma de caballos! Unos caballos muy extraños.

Esa otra tenía forma de pato.

Y esa última tenía forma de Chris.

—¿Tienes otra caja de jugo? 

Bueno, no era una nube ¡Era Chris! ¿En que momento había cruzado la barda? 

Aún llevaba el uniforme de la florería que era ese overol el cual siempre parecía terminar con un poco de tierra y un sombrero con una flor, no entendía porque era necesario el sombrero si la florería tenía techo pero lucía lindo en el.

—¿Que? ¿Cuanto llevas aquí? 

—No mucho, acabo de llegar del trabajo, hoy salí algo temprano ¿Entonces si tienes una caja de jugo más? 

—No lo sé ¡Espera un segundo!

Daniel se levantó rápidamente del pasto y entró a la casa de Los Reynolds, yendo en dirección al refrigerador para cumplir su cometido sin ser sorprendido, tuvo la suerte de que aún quedaban dos cajas de jugo las cuales tomó para escabullirse de regreso al patio.

Mostrándose triunfante se acercó a Chris para darle una de las cajas y ambos terminaron por sentarse en el pasto para disfrutar su recompensa.

—¡Genial, manzana! —Chris encajó la pajilla y empezó a beber.

Daniel parecía buscar un tema de conversación entre todas las ideas que surgían en su cabeza pero le parecía imposible, trató de no hacer contacto visual concentrándose en el pasto creyendo que así evitaría la conversación. 

—¿Que opinas de Beaver Creek? Bastante diferente a...

—Seattle. 

—¡Seattle! Dicen que es muy lindo, nunca he ido pero internet tiene imágenes lindas, deberíamos buscar tu casa por google maps alguna vez.

Daniel sonrió ante la tonta idea de Chris, no lo había pensando en lo estúpidamente divertido que podría ser pasar mas tiempo con el.

—Supongo que esta bien, espero la próxima vez que este de visita podamos hacer mas cosas que sentarnos a tomar jugo ¡Podrías presentarme a tu amigo!

—¿Amigo? ¿De quien estamos hablando?

—Antifaz, capa, entró a tu casa ayer, rubio, dijo que te conocía.

Chris pareció ahogarse con el jugo al escuchar la descripción lo que puso en duda si todo estaba realmente bien o si simplemente era demasiado torpe como para tomar un simple jugo.

—Oh ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ESE amigo... no pasará. —Entonces siguió bebiendo hasta terminar la caja.

—¿Que? Vamos, podría ser genial, tu, yo, el.

—No puedo hacerlo, cosas de adultos.

—No es justo ¡Ni siquiera eres un adulto! ¿Cuando se supone que naciste? 

—Febrero de SoyMayorQueTú. 

—Solo es por un par de meses, lo siento anciano. 

—Respeta a tu mayor y recibirás un dulce sin pasas ¿Que te parece? 

Como un gran giro, el dulce si tenía una pasa por lo cual Daniel siguió insistiendo.

. . . 

Después de un largo rato de observar nubes y pelear porque Chris trató de envenenar a Daniel con una pasa, ambos se encontraban en la casa de Los Eriksen, el papá de Chris parecía estar fuera tal vez haciendo compras por lo cual en ese momento lo estaban ellos.

Entre los anaqueles Daniel apreció los reconocimientos del pasado que recibió Charles, casi catalogado como una gran estrella del Basquetbol en Eugene incluso antes de que Chris o el nacieran. 

—Tu papá parecía muy bueno en los deportes, debes de saber mucho de basquetbol. 

—No realmente, siempre me eligen hasta el último en la clase de gimnasia, no los culpo, no podría acertar un lanzamiento al aro aunque fuera de mi tamaño. 

—Si fuéramos en la misma escuela te elegiría primero. 

Chris mostró simpatía desde la cocina al comentario mientras continuaba concentrado preparando un poco de limonada, lo suficiente para Daniel y para él, no parecía ser fanático de hablar sobre cosas de su padre y tal vez no era el momento de indagar sobre el tema. 

Terminó recibiendo momentos después un vaso de limonada, entonces Chris se sentó en otro de los sillones de la sala para hacerle compañía al chico. 

—Papá ha prometido enseñarme un poco de basquetbol, tal vez el siguiente año ya podre encestar la pelota.

Daniel bebió un poco de la limonada, su vista estaba fija en su amigo quien lucía genuinamente inseguro sobre el tema, lo que lo hizo sentir un poco mal ya que fue el la persona que lo mencionó. 

—¿Has pensando en crear un cómic? Realmente eres bueno dibujando y si no eres tan bueno en los deportes no importa, no creo que un deportista pueda hacer lo que tu haces. —Si, ese fue un intento por cambiar el tema y pareció funcionar.

—¡Estoy trabajando en un cómic! Pero es algo muy secreto, nadie puede verlo hasta que este listo.

—¿Podría tener el honor de ser yo la primera persona en leerlo? —El tono melodramático de su súplica era mas por la búsqueda de tenerlo un pequeño vistazo en ese momento, aunque también deseaba ver el cómic completo en cuanto este saliera.

—Claro, son $5 dlls. —Chris sonrió dando así la vuelta ante todo el drama que estaba causando Daniel. 

—¡Es casi lo que cuestan un par de números de Hawt Dawg Man!

—Hacer un cómic no es tan fácil como parece, créeme lo descubrí por mi cuenta. 

—Te daré $3 dlls y un Chock-o-Crisp.

—Creo que estamos llegando a un trato. 

. . .

Aún faltaban un par de horas para que Daniel y Esteban volvieran de regreso a Seattle, tal vez no lo notaba pero el cambio fue significativo o eso era lo que insistía su padre sobre ''El gran paso de visitar a los abuelos'' 

Se encontraba fuera de la casa de los Eriksen, sentado en las escaleras pensando en que estaría haciendo con Sean en Seattle, probablemente lo descubriría fumando de nuevo y trataría de sobornarlo con un Chock-O-Crisp pero de igual forma sería descubierto por el olor impregnado en su suéter. 

—¡Oh, mira eso! —Chris terminó por captar la atención de Daniel, el apuntó su dedo señalando un árbol cercano al patio pero que no pertenecía a ninguna casa.

Observaron el árbol, no parecía tener casi hojas que lo coronaran y a su vez dieran sombra, en su lugar este estaba lleno de flores de un color entre blanco y rosado.

—Flores de almendro, leí en la enciclopedia que tienen un bonito significado. 

—¿En serio? ¿Que significa?

—Algunas flores cambian su significado depende la cultura, las flores de almendro puede significar el despertar o la vida eterna.

—Una eternidad siempre suena a mucho tiempo ¿No lo crees?

—No lo sé, a veces todo pasa tan rápido que... no te das cuenta.

Chris alejó su vista del árbol para llevarla a sus manos, no dijo nada mas, fue como si su emoción se hubiera esfumado en tan solo pocos segundos, pero no podía culparlo.

Daniel recargó su cabeza en su hombro, no quería decir nada ya que tal vez haría sentir mal a su amigo, tal vez quedarse y hacerle saber que estaba ahí era lo mejor.

¿Que estaba cruzando por su mente en ese momento? Una parte de el quería saberlo para tratar de aconsejarlo pero al mismo tiempo sabía que podría decir algo estúpido.

Tomó su mano esperando a que eso ayudara a despejar su mente si lo necesitaba, entonces solo por esa acción sus miradas se encontraron notando así como lentamente la expresión de Chris cambiaba de una apagada a una mas calmada.

Entonces Daniel le sonrió, una parte de el quería decir ''Todo estará bien'' pero las palabras no lograban salir de sus labios, como si estuvieran atascadas siendo aprisionadas por su garganta, pero no importaba porque Chris parecía entender el mensaje.

Probablemente lo que necesitaba era tomar un gran respiro de aire y ese momento de calma para sentirse mejor, ver las hojas bailar con el viento, ver los pocos autos pasar, simplemente estar ahí.

Chris parecía apreciar el momento, le confortaba saber que no era la última vez que vería a Daniel.

Y tal vez a Daniel le alegraba un poco mas la idea de visitar Beaver Creek seguido si tendría un amigo como Chris.

. . .

Daniel tuvo que despedirse de Chris ya que era hora de la cena, pero el prometió verlo antes de volver a Seattle en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de escaparse de su padre, pudo volver a confirmar que Claire era buena cocinera pero en ese momento no tenía demasiada hambre.

En cuanto la cena terminó, subió rápidamente a la habitación de invitados a empacar todas las cosas que no estaban en su maleta, dándose cuenta que tal vez trajo demasiadas cosas innecesarias. 

Su padre pudo observar la prisa con la que hacía las cosas, hasta pudo pensar que estaba agitado pero no era cierto, no era la desesperación por volver a Seattle lo que estaba en su mente.

—Daniel ¿Por qué la prisa? Aún no nos iremos.

—Solo quiero dejar todo listo. 

Eso no era una mentira pero tampoco estaba siendo totalmente honesto, algo irónico porque su padre era igual cuando hablaban de su madre, no mentía pero tampoco se atrevía a decirle la verdad.

Pero Daniel no quería tener esa conversación en ese momento, ya que simplemente recibiría reproches por poner el tema sobre la mesa, tenía que buscar una forma de conseguir respuestas y eso necesitaba paciencia, una cualidad que carecía. 

—Estaré hablando con tus abuelos en la sala, si llegas a salir al patio no vayas tan lejos.

¡Bingo! Eso era lo que estaba esperando, en ese momento solo asintió mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas, fue cuando entonces Esteban salió de la habitación.

Todo estaba preparado, tal vez podría explorar la casa.

Salió de la habitación, encontrándose con algunas puertas, el baño, la habitación donde dormían sus abuelos y otra puerta que parecía estar totalmente cerrada.

—La habitación de mamá. —Susurró para el mismo antes de alejarse, ahora tenía un objetivo que tarde o temprano tendría que descubrir.

Muy pronto, esa era la palabra que mas rondaba en su mente cuando se trataba de su madre.

Entonces salió de la casa buscando cruzar la valla, a la casa de Los Eriksen.

. . .

Al encontrarse en la entrada, a punto de tocar la puerta pudo observar un auto estacionado en el patio, probablemente su padre había llegado, tocó la puerta y pudo escuchar un grito de una voz grave que le pedía a Chris atender.

Fue cuando Chris abrió la puerta encontrándose nuevamente con Daniel, la única diferencia era que ya no llevaba su uniforme de su trabajo.

—¡Volví! Pero no se por cuanto. —Mencionó Daniel emocionado ante regresar a la casa de Los Eriksen, aunque su ausencia no fue duradera.

—Chris ¿Quien esta en la puerta? —Quien parecía ser su padre interrumpió a Chris antes de que el pudiera hablar.

—¡Solo un amigo, papá! —Chris dejó pasar a Daniel sin decir más, llevándolo a la sala momentáneamente. 

—Hola Mr.Eriksen. —Daniel saludó de manera educada ante el papá de Chris, quien parecía no planear los ojos del partido de Basquetbol.

—Papá, el es Daniel, Daniel, el es papá, bueno ya se conocen ¡Estaremos en la habitación! —Sin dejar tiempo para mas preguntas, Chris arrastró a Daniel directamente a su habitación esperando no generar algún tipo de situación. 

Pero no entendía el porqué.

. . .

Daniel estaba recostado en la cama de Chris, observándolo mientras este parecía trabajar en un dibujo, ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo mención en la actitud persuasiva de hace unos momentos.

—¿Que estas dibujando? —Daniel se mostró intrigado ante notar lo concentrado que parecía Chris cambiando constantemente entre colores de cera y colores de palo sin retirar su mirada   
del papel en ningún momento.

—Lo verás cuando lo termine. —Chris se detuvo, guardando el dibujo en una carpeta que se encontraba en su escritorio esperando continuar mas tarde.

Ambos estaban sonriendo mientras se observaban, no entendían el porque, era como si estuvieran conteniendo una risa la cuál no tenía ninguna razón de existir ¿Que estaba siendo tan gracioso? 

La situación terminó por explotar cuando Chris se recostó al lado de Daniel, se observaron por algunos segundos antes de que soltaran la primera carcajada.

Esa primera manifestación de alegría detonó una carcajada que se volvió a más de una, cuando menos se dieron cuenta se encontraban riendo pero no entendían el porqué.

Y esa alegría que los invadía fue prontamente interrumpida no porque el momento hubiera acabado, si no por el padre de Chris.

—¡Chris, creo que buscan a tu amigo! —Su padre lo llamó esperando que ambos acudieran a la puerta, probablemente para despedirse.

—¡Ya vamos, papá! —Chris contestó para luego levantarse de la cama, mientras Daniel lo seguía, pareció tomar una pluma y escribir ¿Una nota? 

Apunto de salir de la habitación, Chris le entregó el papel, Daniel decidió que vería de que se trataba mas tarde para no hacer esperar a su padre.

Esteban estaba en la puerta, parecía conversar con el papá de Chris hasta que ambos salieron de la habitación.

—Enano, es hora de volver a casa.

Daniel se sintió un poco desilusionado por mas que sabía que iba a pasar, observo a Chris antes de mover su mano en señal de despedida para hacer lo mismo con Mr.Eriksen, su padre también se despidió de ambos y abandonaron la casa con dirección al auto.

Ya en el auto, embarcaron su camino de regreso a Seattle esperando que todo saliera bien.

. . .

El camino a casa parecía mas corto de lo que era, el GPS aún indicaba que faltaban un par de horas para que pudieran llegar a casa y Daniel parecía estar bien con eso.

Tomó la nota que se le fue entregada y sin querer creó una pequeña conversación.

—Veo que hiciste un nuevo amigo. —Esteban por un segundo volteó a ver a su hijo antes de regresar su mirada a la carretera.

—Chris es genial, aunque por ahora no se mucho de el.

—Tal vez pronto lo sabrás, no llevan demasiado conociéndose.

—Me gustaría saber sobre mí primero.

Ese comentario fue bastante pasivo agresivo como para continuar con la conversación, Esteban parecía saber a lo que se refería y prefirió no seguir con el tema.

—A mi me gustaría estar en cama, viendo el Señor de los Anillos, Sean, tu, yo y las palomitas que tanto les encantan, vamos enano ¿No hay otra cosa que te gustaría tener? 

Daniel abrió la nota que aún permanecía en la mano, dándose cuenta que era un número telefónico ¿Era el número de Chris? Ya que no entendía que más podría ser.

Y eso solo lo llevó a una respuesta, mostrando una sonrisa algo torpe guardando el papel de nuevo en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Creo que por ahora todo esta bien.

Ahora no sabría si podría esperar al próximo fin de semana, esperaba que los días pasaran rápido.

O no necesitaba esperar.


	3. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LO SIENTO POR TARDAR, LO SIENTO, HAN PASADO DEMASIADAS COSAS PERO NO DIRÉ MAS, ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL CAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La margarita esta relacionada con la pureza, la inocencia, la amistad incondicional, alegría y sencillez.

Daniel trataba de llevar su vida tal cual como lo había estado haciendo antes del viaje, las mismas discusiones tontas con Sean seguían sucediendo, fallar en las pruebas de matemáticas también era parte de su rutina junto con comer al menos un Chock-O-Crisp diario.

Estaba en el comedor en un miércoles por la tarde tratando de resolver unas fracciones de tarea, su padre trabajaba en un auto así que en ese momento estaba totalmente por su cuenta, desearía poder contar con la ayuda de su hermano pero el siempre decía que no ya que tenía cosas que hacer.

La situación no tardó en escalar a algo frustrante, siempre trataba de hacer su mayor intento pero su deseo de tirar el cuaderno para irse a su habitación siempre estaba ahí, porque no quería lidiar con ello.

No llevaba la mitad de los ejercicios cuando decidió levantarse del comedor para hacer cualquier otra cosa, tal vez considerar tomar prestada la calculadora de Sean y así mejorar la situación, podría ser considerado ''trampa''pero nadie tenía que decirlo.

Entonces caminó a la habitación de su hermano teniendo en mente la idea de que podría ser bueno con el por al menos alguna vez y le diría que si ante a su petición.

Tocó la puerta de una forma persistente pero sin ser agresivo, escuchó los primeros pasos y preparó su mejor cara para tratar de conmover a su hermano, solía funcionar con las demás personas pero Sean siempre era un caso especial así que solo quedaba intentarlo.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando al chico con su sudadera favorita que tenía un estampado de lobo con la palabra ''SQUAD'' Daniel podría jurar que terminaría siendo quemado vivo y el seguiría usando esa misma sudadera.

Sean parecía algo molesto ante la ''Visita'' de su hermano ¿Todos los adolescentes eran de esa forma? Siempre parecía estar enojado con el mundo y cuando no era así, era porque trataba de invitar una chica a salir ¡Eugh!

—¿Que es lo que quieres, Daniel? —Sean tenía esa agresividad en cada palabra como si estuviera recibiendo a una visita indeseada, eso dolía un poco.

—¿Es Daniel? ¡Déjame saludar? —Una voz femenina que Daniel reconoció casi al instante parecía salir del monitor, se trataba de Lyla, siempre pensó que las chicas eran torpes excepto cuando se trataba de Lyla.

—¡Lyla! ¿Puedo verla un segundo? —Daniel trató de entrar a la habitación pero fue inmediatamente detenido por su hermano.

—No, ahora tienes un minuto para decirme que es lo que quieres o cerraré la puerta. 

—¿Podrías prestarme tu calculadora? ¡Solo la necesito para mi tarea, por favor! —El tono de su voz se volvió suplicante, en busca de obtener lo que quería.

—Amigo, la última vez que te preste algo lo dejaste lleno de masa de galletas, no en esta vida. —Sean trató de cerrar la puerta ya tomada su decisión, pero entonces fue detenido por Daniel nuevamente.

—¡Por favor Sean! Y prometo no molestar lo que resta del día ¿Si? 

Sean frustrado accedió de mala manera buscando entre sus cosas escolares la calculadora que solía usar y se la entregó a su hermano.

Dio las gracias y cuando de igual forma trató de hablar un poco con Lyla se le fue impedido, ya que la puerta fue cerrada directamente en su rostro.

Regresó a la mesa donde se encontraba su cuaderno, se sentó de mala manera pensando en la idea de tener que cumplir con sus deberes y abrió el cuaderno viendo los ejercicios de tarea que parecían simplemente interminables.

Puso su mayor empeño con la ayuda de la calculadora empezó a retomar su tarea, realmente en ese momento no estaba poniendo demasiada atención a lo que estaba haciendo pero esperaba estar en la correcto, solo presionaba los números en la calculadora como se veían en su cuaderno.

Demasiado aburrido como para darle la importancia que debía.

. . .

Terminó por fin su tarea y lo unico que quería era lanzar el cuaderno lo mas lejos que pudiera, pero existía esa regla sobre no lanzar cosas dentro de casa así que solo cerró el cuaderno y lo metió en su mochila.

Debía devolver la calculadora a su hermano y con la tarde libre tal vez podrían hacer algo si Sean tenía tiempo, fue a la habitación de Sean de la cual salía música con un volumen algo elevado, así que en lugar de tocar simplemente giró la perilla de la puerta. 

—¡Viejo, que te dije sobre tocar la puerta! —Sean al darse cuenta que Daniel entró a la habitación pausó la música dejando de lado el cuaderno en el que parecía estar concentrado.

—¡Lo siento, creí que no me escucharías! Vine a entregarte tu calculadora. 

Sean se levantó y tomó la calculadora sin decir nada mas al respecto volvió a tomar el cuaderno para redundar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sean ¿Estas realmente ocupado ahora? Pensé que podríamos jugar, como antes... ¿Sabes? 

—Tengo tarea Daniel, tal vez luego ¿Esta bien? Podrías jugar con Noah o alguien más. —Sean retomó la música y fue cuando Daniel salió de la habitación.

Sean siempre solía poner excusas a lo cual Daniel parecía haberse acostumbrado pero siguiendo sin aceptar, vamos ¿Realmente estaba tan ocupado? Habían pasado meses en los que apenas podían convivir.

Trato de relajarse al respecto y seguir el consejo de Sean, podría llamar a Noah y simplemente dejar la situación como estaba, pero no quitaba la frustración que tenía.

Tomó el teléfono de casa y entró a su habitación, tratando de controlar un poco su respiración antes de marcar a cualquier número, no quería sonar alterado y preocupar a su amigo.

Buscó el número de Noah entre las cosas de su mesa, pero no daba con el, movió todo su escritorio para terminarse encontrando con la nota que se le había entregado hace días atrás de parte de su nuevo amigo.

Por un momento se cuestionó ¿Y si era buena idea? ¿Que tal si molestaba? Momentos de caos en su mente se esfumaron con la idea de que no perdía nada intentándolo. 

Empezó a colocar el número en el teléfono, en cuanto lo transcribió completamente presionó ''Llamar'' entonces decidió ocultarse entre las sábanas de su cama.

... Ring.

... Ring.

...Ring.

...

—¿Hola? —Una voz con un tono dulce contestó del otro lado de la línea, inmediatamente Daniel supo de quien se trataba.

—¡Chris! ¿Eres tú, cierto? 

—¿Daniel? ¡Si, soy yo! Espera un segundo.—Chris sonó emocionado al ver que Daniel lo había llamado, el teléfono de su casa era fijo así que fue por una silla del comedor para poder hablar sin mantenerse de pie toda la llamada.

—¿Esta todo bien?

—Si, ahora lo está... ¿Como esta todo allá? Por todo lo que dijiste Seattle suena como un lugar genial.

—¡No recordaba cuanto odiaba las clases de matemáticas! Apesta, además Beaver Creek parece mas divertido ahora, estoy aburrido y no hay nada que hacer. 

—¿También eres malo en matemáticas? Creí que solo era el único, siempre tengo problema con las-

—¡Fracciones!   
—¡Fracciones!

Ambos rieron al unisono ante la estúpida coincidencia en cuanto a problemas escolares, era reconfortante para Daniel saber que no era el único con problemas en ese tema.

—¿Que es lo que estas haciendo? Dime antes de que termine muerto de aburrimiento.

—Bueno ¡Acabo de terminar la cena! Y planeo continuar ese cómic más tarde, espero tenerte un adelanto pronto.

—Oh ¿Estaba interrumpiéndote? Lo siento creí qu-

—¡No, tranquilo! Me alegra que llamaras, no creí que fueras a hacerlo realmente pero... Lo hiciste y eso es genial, además este día no salió del todo bien así que es bueno escucharte.

—Tú... ¿Quieres hablar de eso? No se si sea bueno dando consejos pero puedo escucharte.

—Solo son unos tontos compañeros de mi clase que hablan cosas malas de mi papá, hace tiempo tuve una pelea con uno de ellos y casi tengo problemas por ello ¡No es justo! —El tono de su voz se tornó algo frustrado, Daniel podía percibir ese sentimiento de rabia desde el teléfono y no sabía como sentirse al respecto.

Los abrazos telefónicos no existían, así que no era una opción realmente.

—Suenan como unos idiotas, deberías ignorarlos ¡Que diablos les importa como sea tu papá! Si para ti es genial eso es lo que importa.

—¡Lo es! Pero a ellos les parece gracioso decir cosas horribles y ningún profesor les dice nada.

—Eso suena como una mierda.

—¡Felipe, lenguaje! —Desde la sala, Esteban reprochó a Daniel por su vocabulario. (¿En que momento había salido del garaje?)

—¡Lo siento Papá!

—¿Te llamas Felipe? Creí que te llamabas Daniel.

—Felipe es mi otro nombre, tampoco es como si tu nombre fuera Chris ¿O si?

—¿Como sabes eso? Mi nombre podría ser perfectamente Chris y eso no tiene nada de malo.

—¿Y lo es, Christian? 

—...No ¡Y es Christopher! 

—Cielos, ahora entiendo porque la gente solo te llama Chris.

—¿Debería sentirme ofendido o solo eres muy tonto como para entender de donde viene Chris? 

—No lo sé, trata de adivinarlo Eriksen.

—Estoy colgando el teléfono ahora mismo.

—¡Espera, era una broma! Oh vamos Chris.

—Dinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn —Chris imitó el sonido del teléfono tratando de hacer creer a Daniel que finalizó la llamada pero su risa después de eso terminó haciendo que lo descubrieran.

—Cielos, eres tan estúpido y por eso me agradas.

—¡Lenguaje!

. . .

Daniel terminó colgándole a Chris tiempo después, era hora de la cena, no quería mantener la llamada con la boca llena de arroz y papas, además su padre no lo dejaría ya que justamente era hora de cenar.

Esta era una de las pocas horas donde toda la familia se reunía, Esteban solía tratar de hacer conversación sobre su día y luego hacía preguntas, era algo muy promedio y Daniel consideraba lindo que se tomara el tiempo de convivir después del trabajo.

—Entonces ¿Que tal tu día, enano? —Después de su larga anécdota sobre un problema que tuvo reparando 

—Matemáticas sigue apestando, pero al menos no soy el único que tiene problemas. —Daniel mencionó mientras se llevaba una cuchara de la comida que estaba en el plato. 

—¿Es alguno de tus compañeros de salón?

—No, es Chris.

—Oh, sigue siendo bueno ¿Verdad? 

—Lo es ¿Cuando volveremos a Beaver Creek? Prometió enseñarme un adelanto de su cómic.

—Probablemente esta semana, lo hablé con tus abuelos y yo se que a Sean le encantará Beaver Creek como a ti. —Esteban terminó su cena para recoger su plato y dejarlo en el fregadero, no sin antes alborotar el cabello de Daniel en una manera amistosa.

—Eso no pasará. —Sean contestó sin quitar la vista del plato, Daniel pudo observar como su expresión cambió de una manera agresiva.

—¡Claro que pasará! Porque puedes quedarte este fin de semana y no volver a salir en lo que resta del año o solo acompañarnos por esta vez.

—¡Pero eso ni siquiera es justo!

—No puedes huir de todas las situaciones Sean, no esta a discusión.

Sean terminó saliendo del comedor algo molesto ante la decisión final de Esteban, encerrándose en su habitación dejando así un silencio incomodo. 

—Sean sigue comportándose como un idiota. —Daniel jugaba con la comida usando su cuchara mostrando un poco de incomodidad después de lo ocurrido.

—Es una etapa difícil mijo, solo necesita sanar, todos lo necesitamos.

. . .

El viaje parecía mas largo de lo normal con Sean, Daniel trataba de no prestarle atención durante todo el camino ya sea tratando de dormir o simplemente enfocar su vista en el camino, siendo el paisaje su confort.

Si, solía patear el asiento de Sean cuando este no paraba de quejarse lo que desencadenaba peleas pero escucharlo quejarse sobre lo horrible que era Beaver Creek lo estaba estresando demasiado, diablos ¿Tan irritante se portó también la semana pasada? Ahora tenía ese sentimiento de culpa.

Las paradas continuas hicieron el viaje mas largo de lo normal, pero después de largas horas finalmente llegaron a Beaver Creek, Daniel pudo notarlo cuando el carro se detuvo en la misma florería a la que llegaron la semana pasada.

—Daniel, demostraste que eres bueno escogiendo flores, ve y escoge otro arreglo para tu abuela, yo me quedaré con Sean en el auto. —Esteban le entregó algo de dinero a Daniel, para que este consiguiera otro lindo arreglo para Los Reynolds.

Entonces bajó del auto y entró a la florería, nada pareció cambiar, se acercó al mostrador y tocó la campana que resultaba un poco familiar desde su ultima visita.

Din, Din.

Chris saltó del mostrador con una sonrisa, listo para atender al cliente, no prestó atención de quien se trataba hasta momentos después donde sus ojos se habían dirigido directamente al chico.

—Bienvenido a la Fl- ¡Daniel, volviste! —Se vio emocionado ante al regreso de su amigo, en sus intenciones parecía querer hacer algo mas pero se mantuvo de ese lado del mostrador ya que así marcaba su reglamento.

—¡Hola! Vine por un arreglo para mi abuela ¿Crees poder ayudarme? 

—¡Claro! ¿Algo lindo o algo mas especial? 

—Solo lindo.

—Entendido ¡Dame un segundo!

Chris salió del mostrador en busca de algunas flores, algunas rosas para combinarlas con margaritas y otras flores tal vez, trató de ser rápido pero de igual manera cuidadoso con los detalles, ya teniendo el arreglo de flores listo volvió al mostrado y cobró el precio.

—$19.50 

Daniel dejó el billete en el mostrador y se usó para pagar, rápidamente Chris lo pasó en la caja registradora para entregar el arreglo de flores junto al recibo y el cambio.

—¿Falta demasiado para que termine tu turno? 

—Solo una hora ¿Sucede algo? 

—¿Quieres hacer algo mas tarde? No se me ocurre nada pero se que a ti si.

—¡Seguro! Te veo mas tarde entonces.

Daniel tomó lo entregado y regresó al auto, Sean parecía molesto por el hecho de tener que esperar demasiado cuando ni siquiera pasó demasiado tiempo pero de igual forma trató de no prestarle atención.

Entonces su destino volvió a ser el mismo, la casa de sus abuelos.

. . .

Reconoció cuando llegaron, esta vez tanto Daniel como Esteban no sentían esos nervios de la primera vez, le agradaba eso por más que aún existieran cosas que le molestaran sobre las decisiones que tomaban al no decirle absolutamente nada sobre ''Ese tema'' Diablos, se trataba de su madre ¿Podrían dejarla de tratar como si fuera una cosa? 

Bajaron del auto, el ambiente seguía sintiéndose anti climático después de estar en Seattle tanto tiempo y no sabía si alguna vez se acostumbraría a aquello.

Sean seguía pareciendo retraído y sin mucho interés, con sus audífonos, tal vez reproduciendo alguna canción que hablara sobre cosas tristes de adolescentes, sabía que no deseaba venir pero irradiar una energía tan negativa era otro nivel.

Tocaron el timbre y Claire no tardó en atender a la familia, ella pareció alegre ante su llegada, sobretodo por el reencuentro con Sean.

Fue un momento agridulce, mientras Esteban y Claire empezaban a conversar a cerca de la experiencia de viaje, Daniel corrió a saludar a Stephen quien se encontraba en su estudio, percatándose de que toda la familia estaba ahí. 

Si, era este el momento donde Stephen, Claire y Esteban tenían ''Charlas de adultos'' por lo que parecía ver, solo que dejaron a Sean quedarse, la misma persona que no quería venir en primer lugar.

A Daniel le gustaría decir sus disconformidades pero no iban a ser escuchadas, así que el ya estaba en el patio por su cuenta antes de ser echado para evitar ese incomodo momento donde le decían que debía irse. 

. . .

El patio se sentía vació, trató de buscar algo con que pasar el rato pero todo parecía ser viejo y aburrido en el almacén del patio trasero además de que perdió la pelota con la que se entretuvo la semana pasada. 

Daniel estaba recargado en una pared del almacén esperando a que algo sucediera, no sabía exactamente que, tal vez que dejaran de hablar sobre su madre para finalmente poder entrar a la casa y existir.

Eso sonaba como un buen plan.

A la distancia pudo observa al amigo de Chris jugando en el patio de los Eriksen, podría tratar de hablar con el mientras ambos esperaban a Chris.

Cruzó la valla que dividía los patios y atrapó al chico quien se encontraba jugando ¿Actuando? Era algo confuso pero no trataba de entenderlo realmente.

—¡Oye, tú! —Atrapó al chico desde los hombros con intención de sorprenderlo de una manera amistosa, cosa que logró.

—¿QUE? —Inmediatamente el chico misterioso volteó a ver a Daniel, de la impresión terminó por tropezarse cayendo así en el pasto junto a Daniel.

Ahora ambos estaban un poco aturdidos, pero no parecían preocupados al respecto ya que la recuperación no fue demasiado tardada. 

—¡Hola! ¿También esperas a Chris? —Preguntó mientras el ''Chico misterioso'' aún parecía recuperarse de la caída, ya que a su forma de ver todo el parecía estar confundido.

—N-No, yo... —Trató de procesar la situación sin hacer algo tonto de por medio, pero entonces solo se puso de pie y volvió a huir tal cuál lo hizo la última vez. 

¿Por qué hacía eso? Daniel estaba confundido pero de igual forma no dudó en seguirlo, se sentía como un Deja Vú el hecho de que la misma situación se repitiera. 

Otra vez desapareció, volvió a recurrir a tocar la puerta de Los Eriksen esperando un poco de ayuda ante el caso.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando se encontró al chico misterioso del otro lado de la puerta, en ese momento fue inmediatamente cerrada para luego ser atendido por Chris. 

—¡Hola Daniel! Lo siento, acabo de llegar ¿Sucede algo? 

—P-Pero ¡Lo vi! No puede ser posible —Daniel se sentía incrédulo ante la situación ¿Fue una ilusión acaso? ¿O existía un secreto de por medio en todo esto? 

—No se de que hablas, pero esta bien ¡Tal vez estas cansado! Te prepararé algo, mientras puedes descansar en el sofá.

Daniel no iba a rechazar la idea de descansar un poco ya que su viaje fue largo pero estaba seguro que esa situación no se quedaría así. 

. . .

Chris estaba en la cocina preparando algo de pasta, le sorprendía el hecho de que supiera cocinar, era genial la idea de que tuviera esa habilidad.

Daniel trató de acercase a la cocina para acompañar a su amigo, sentándose en el comedor mientras la comida estaba lista, trataba de no pensar demasiado en todo lo sucedido, pero realmente ¿Era esa la mejor opción?

—¿Que sucede? La pasta esta por estar lista por si tienes hambre. 

—Yo... volví a ver a tu amigo ¿El esta bien? Siempre esta huyendo.

No recibió respuesta, en cambio obtuvo un plato con pasta y algo de salsa de tomate como una forma de evadir el tema, Daniel rodó los ojos tratando de entender porque seguía ocultando todo.

—No lo sé, hay cosas que están mejor así. —Le dio un tenedor a alguien para luego servir una porción de pasta a otro plato y sentarse a comer.

—Creí que tu no me ocultarías nada.

—Daniel, no puedo decirlo ahora, prometo hacerlo después ¿Ahora puedes decirme si la pasta esta bien cocida? 

. . .

Las horas transcurrieron sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, no paso demasiado desde ese momento, lo mas relevante fue que Daniel finalmente pudo disfrutar Frozen completa (Con Chris de por medio siendo la corista de Elsa) Fue divertido, pero ahora no tenía nada mas en mente.

No quería volver a casa, soportando la tensión y la mala actitud de Sean, además que la cama de Chris era bastante reconfortante.

Estaba observándolo dibujando, como la ultima vez en la que estuvo en la situación, pero en ese momento no parecía tener la intención de acercarse, parecía totalmente concentrado en terminar el dibujo esta vez.

—¿Que estas dibujando?

—Lo verás cuando lo termine.

Fue la misma respuesta de la semana pasada, pudo reconocerlo, pero existía ese sentimiento diferente entre la ocasión pasada, observó una sonrisa asomarse de sus labios antes de volver a tomar los colores. 

—¿Puedes darme una pista? Oh vamos, solo una.

—Podría decir... tal vez es algo que verás mañana.

—¿Mañana? ¿A que te refieres con eso? 

—No lo sé ¿Crees que tu padre te deje quedarte a dormir? 

—¡Podría preguntar! 

Daniel se levantó de la cama y corrió a tomar el teléfono de la casa de Chris, por alguna extraña razón los Eriksen tenían muy presente a sus abuelos pero en ese momento agradeció ya que ahí se encontraba el número de sus abuelos.

Marcó el número rápidamente, entonces empezó a sonar.

...Ring

...Ring

...

—¿Hola? —Esteban contestó el teléfono, parecía que todo estaba bien en la casa de sus abuelos así que realmente no había mucho que decir.

—¡Papá! ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en la casa de Chris? 

—Oh ¿Ya estamos haciendo eso? No lo esperaba, pero de hecho creo que es buena idea solo si el papá de tu amigo esta de acuerdo, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que terminar de hacer.

—¡Creo que el estará bien! 

—Entonces solo asegura de venir mas tarde por lo que necesites.

—Gracias papá, te quiero.

—También te quiero, mijo.

Daniel colgó el teléfono y volvió a la habitación de Chris contagiado de emoción.

—El dijo que sí.

—¡Genial! Avisé a Ms.Hill que mañana no iría a florería así que todo esta bien en cuanto a eso.

Chris guardó el dibujo y volteó en dirección a Daniel, era tan obvia su emoción por contarle su plan para mañana pero también deseaba mantenerlo como una sorpresa, de igual forma la idea de tener una piyamada sonaba bastante divertida.

Podrían contar historias, jugar videojuegos, leer cómics ¡Eran muchas posibilidades! Y todas sonaban geniales, pero por ahora podrían tratar de hablar o simplemente no hacer nada.

Daniel esperaba a que Chris se uniera a ese momento de calma, donde la vista que les mostraba la ventana era lo mejor que tenían, pero empezaba a sentir que esa idea era un poco tonta, tal vez porque era extraña la idea de ¿Estar con su amigo? 

Demasiado para procesar en ese momento, sus mejillas parecieron ¿Ruborizarse? ¿Por qué? Existían cosas que solo parecían sin sentido, pero lo tenían, era algo confuso.

Chris se sentó en la cama, parecía alegre y no sabía el porqué ¿Le gustaba ver la ventana también? No, eso seguía sonando tonto ¿Podrían dejar de pensar en la ventana?

—Entonces... —Daniel sonaba nervioso y reservado sin desear eso, porque hasta ese punto no entendía la situación ¿Estaba bien? En el sentido de percatarse si no lucía estúpido. 

—Tu... quieres ¿Mas pasta?

No era exactamente lo que buscaba, pero no iba a rechazar la oferta.

. . .

Se volvió de noche, la luna y estrellas tenían su lugar en el cielo, para ser primavera la temperatura era un poco baja, pero nada que esconderse debajo de las cobijas no pudiera arreglar.

Leer cómics en la oscuridad era algo complicado pero al mismo tiempo divertido, los números de Hawt Dawg Man eran geniales para cualquier ocasión ¿Existía algo mejor? Tal vez si, pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. 

Trataban de mantenerse al ritmo del otro, Chris era el que hojeaba las páginas al terminar de leer para continuar, le sorprendía la cantidad de cómics que tenía en su estantería sintiendo que lo podría comparar con un coleccionista.

—¿Como logras tener cada número tan rápido? Antes de venir traté de comprarlo pero no lo encontré en ningún lado.

—¡No lo sé! Pase por la biblioteca antes de venir a casa y era el último, tal vez sea suerte.

Daniel trató de continuar la lectura, pero su mano terminó chocando con la de Chris al momento de querer pasar de página, fue tan torpe y estúpido pero de alguna forma logró ponerlo de alguna forma nervioso.

Pudo sentir sus mejillas enrojecerse, una parte de el quería alejarse y voltear sus ojos en la dirección contraria pero no estaba haciendo nada para evitar ese momento, pero la mirada de Chris pasaba de lucir dulce a confundida, le preocupaba estar haciendo algo mal.

El ambiente era tenso, tal como horas atrás, de alguna manera sus ojos seguían teniendo una extraña conexión por más raro que fuera todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Daniel en un instinto apretó su mano, ahora todo era mas complicado.

—¡E-Esa es mi mano! ¿Podrías tener mas cuidado? Necesito pasar la página.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Estoy molestándote? 

—¡No, tonto! Solo se mas cuidadoso.

Mantuvieron su unión, aunque estaban a punto de terminar el cómic sin duda pasaban un momento agradable después de esos segundos donde todo parecía detenerse, todo era emocionante y divertido en las páginas finales que contener la risa era complicado, pero no existía necesidad de contenerla así que en ese momento estaban riendo bajo las sábanas.

Entonces las carcajadas volaron por toda la habitación de una forma tan natural que resultaba extraño no haberlas escuchado antes, sirvieron para olvidarse de la duda y del innecesario dramatismo de momentos antes.

Y sin verlo venir, la primera almohada voló en dirección al rostro de Daniel, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda quedando así aturdido, para observar de reojo a Chris a quien le parecía divertida la situación.

—¡No lo esperabas! ¿O sí? —Se le veía vencedor ante ese movimiento imprevisto, terminó por salir de las sábanas declarándose triunfante con una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero Daniel no tardó en procesar lo sucedido, en manera de venganza mientras estaba distraído contestó con varios golpes usando otra almohada.

Entonces podrían decir que estaban a mano.

. . .

Si bien ya era de noche, por fin la luna alcanzó su punto mas alto en el cielo, ambos trataban de descansar después de un largo día, pero algo parecía mantener despierto a Daniel.

Sus ojos vagaban por la oscura habitación, todo lucía frío y hostil a sus alrededores, buscando tratar de protegerse en las sábanas de la habitación.

Las sombras de la habitación parecían cosas extrañas, trataba de convencerse sobre que todo se encontraba en su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos tratando de dormir pero le era imposible.

Observó a Chris por unos segundos, envidiaba la paz que irradiaba al dormir, su respiración tan pacifica, de alguna forma sus mechones rubios se encontraban alborotados, pero aún así seguía descansando, sin miedo ¿Que era lo que lo asustaba a el?

Fue un cambio de sentimientos anticlimático, de miedo a envidia, pero la adrenalina tomó control cuando un débil Chris parecía estar luchando por abrir sus ojos en la mitad de la noche. 

—¿Daniel? —La voz de Chris era suave, seguía luchando por abrir sus ojos pero no tenía éxito. 

—¿Chris? ¿Estas despierto? —Daniel susurró, trataba de que su voz fuera lo mas dulce posible.

—...No lo suficiente, escuché unos gruñidos.

—Lo siento, no puedo dormir.

—Solo... duerme y ya.

¿Alguna vez habían escuchado a alguien decir algo tan tonto que estaban obligados a ver a la cámara imaginaría? Daniel estaba teniendo uno de esos momentos.

Y luego sintió como su mano fue tomada, por el chico que parecía estar regresando a su sueño, poco a poco Daniel empezaba a sentirse mas tranquilo de alguna forma, tal vez sin darse cuenta se había acercado a Chris y ahora estaba escuchando su respiración.

Así se dio cuenta que no había nada que temer, pudiendo descansar finalmente. 

. . .

La mañana llegó como en cualquier día común, el sol empezaba su camino por colocarse en el punto mas alto del cielo, en el proceso entrando por la ventana de Los Eriksen ocasionando una leve molestia. 

Daniel no podría saber que hora era aunque le pusieran un reloj directamente en los ojos, los rayos del sol interrumpieron toda la paz que tenía mientras estaba dormido, obligándolo así a despertar.

Si no hubiera movido su cabeza, el sol probablemente hubiera quemado sus retinas, afortunadamente eso no sucedió pero de igual manera la motivación que tenía para levantarse era nula.

Pudo observar una de las pantuflas de Chris en la habitación, para darse cuenta que el aún seguía en cama, pensó en despertarlo pero no fue necesario ya que el sol también se encargó de aturdirlo. 

—Chris ¿Estas despierto? —Daniel observó como su amigo abría lentamente sus ojos con algo de confusión, antes de que procediera a cubrirse con las sabanas y soltar unos gruñidos inentendibles.

Daniel movió la cortina de la habitación bloqueando así los rayos del sol que entraban a la habitación para luego arrebatar las sabanas en las que se había envuelto Chris, se le vio un poco molesto por esta acción pero al menos el sol no los molestaría. 

—Es hora de despertar, no podemos dormir ¡Prometiste una sorpresa!

—Aún es temprano ¿Podemos seguir en cama? 

—¡No! —Daniel lo tomó de los hombros y empezó a sacudir el cuerpo del chico para tratar de despertarlo por completo, no trataba de ser agresivo con el chico pero eso no evitó los quejidos por la acción.

—¡Esta bien, esta bien, ya desperté! —Chris trató de separarse de Daniel, pero el se alejó al escucharlo, sintiendo que su cabeza daba vueltas tuvo que inhalar y exhalar profundamente antes de poder salir de la cama.

Ahora ambos estaban sentados en el borde de la cama, Chris parecía tratar de procesar lo que estaba pasando mientras observaba al infinito, Daniel le hacía compañía quedándose a su lado, pensando si debía decir algo. 

—¡Hora del desayuno! —El padre de Chris los llamó para que fueran al comedor, pero ninguno de ellos se apuró a atender el llamado.

Tal vez solo necesitaban un momento. 

. . .

El desayuno fue lo suficientemente bueno para dejarlos satisfechos, era día de juego y según Chris, lo mejor era dejar a su padre disfrutar el partido ya que probablemente terminarían haciendo ruido si jugaban adentro.

Chris estaba amarrando sus agujetas de su zapatilla en su habitación, terminado de prepararse para el gran plan que había prometido, su mochila estaba llena de cosas importantes como su libreta de dibujos, cajas de jugo, barras de Chock-O-Crisp y lapices de colores, todo lo que parecía esencial.

—¿Estas listo para la excursión? —Chris tomó su mochila y tomó una gorra para protegerse del sol, esta era diferente a la que usaba en su trabajo ya que parecía mas pequeña, pero seguía teniendo una flor en ella.

—¡Lo estoy! He estado esperando esto desde... ¡Ayer! Será tan genial. —Daniel lucía preparado, recibió una gorra de parte de Chris que necesitaría para el viaje, podía sentir la emoción corriendo desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus zapatos, todo prometía ser genial.

Con todo preparado y el plan en la cabeza de Chris estaban listos para irse, no pensaban tardar demasiado así que un simplemente ''Volveremos pronto'' Bastó para que ambos emprendieran su viaje, pero caminar era demasiado cansado por mas pequeño que fuera Beaver Creek así que la bicicleta sería la opción ideal. 

Mientras Chris conducía, Daniel iba en los caballetes, por mas que quisiera ser el quien condujera realmente no conocía bien el pueblo por lo cuál terminaría en algo desastroso, si tenían suerte tal vez solo chocarían en un árbol. 

Las llantas comenzaban a moverse, en cuanto salieron del patio se integraron a la pequeña carretera que los llevaría al centro del pueblo, el aire golpeaba sus rostros de una manera suave y Daniel disfrutaba el paisaje natural lleno de grandes robles y demás árboles frondosos que los cubrían con su sombra en su recorrido, podía ver desde pinos de invierno hasta nidos de algunos pájaros que buscaban descansar. 

Pudo sentirse en paz durante el recorrido, la leve brisa enfriaba su nariz pero no lo consideraba molesto, Beaver Creek siempre se sentía tan diferente y mágico a comparación de Seattle, cualquier cosa que sucedía en el pueblo parecía encantadora.

Llegaron al centro del pueblo donde se encontraban la mayoría de establecimientos esenciales como tiendas de comestibles, la gente parecía centrada en sus deberes cada quien viviendo en su propio mundo.

—¿Que te esta pareciendo el recorrido? —Chris seguía avanzando entre las calles del pueblo de una forma mas cautelosa para no causar ningún accidente por todas las personas que se encontraban siempre vagando entre tienda tras tienda.

—¡Esto es tan genial! — Seguía impresionado con todas las cosas que había en Beaver Creek, sobretodo los grandes bosques comparables a los de un cuento de hadas que tal vez consideraría incursionar en alguna ocasión.

—Bien, tendremos nuestra parada pronto.

No tardaron en llegar a uno pequeño parque del pueblo, este tenía algunos juegos, jardines y mesas donde pasar el rato.

Chris se detuvo y dejó que Daniel bajara primero, entonces dejó la bicicleta en un lugar cercano a donde se quedarían. 

—¡Aquí es! —Chris sacó el par de cajas de jugo y le dio una a Daniel, para luego sentarse en el pasto del jardín. 

—¿Este es el lugar que querías mostrarme? —Daniel aceptó la bebida y rápidamente encajo el popote para empezar a beber.

—¡Si, este era el lugar! ¿No es realmente lindo? Suelo venir aquí bastante seguido. 

Inmediatamente, Chris sacó su libreta de dibujos para mostrarle a Daniel su obra mas reciente, siendo esta el jardín del parque en el que se encontraban, aunque lucía algo incompleto ya que no lo había terminado realmente.

—Es lindo, podríamos descansar un poco después del recorrido.

—De hecho, tengo un plan.

. . .

Chris lucía concentrado en su libreta de dibujos, los delicados trazos que marcaban los detalles finales de su dibujo eran preciosos, estaba finalizando su mas reciente dibujo y por la mirada que se podía ver en sus ojos, todo iba bien.

—¿Estas listo para verlo? 

—No lo sé, pero no sabía que posar era tan cansado.

Daniel recibió el cuaderno, observando el dibujo con detalle apreciando todas los elementos que tenía, las flores, el cielo ¡Y a el, por supuesto!

—Traté de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo ¿Que te parece? 

—¡Me encanta! —Daniel abrazó a Chris en manera de agradecimiento y regresó su atención al dibujo nuevamente.

—Creo que puse los suficientes detalles, el campo de margaritas, los columpios, los chicos de atrás, las ca-

—¿De que chicos estas hablando? 

—¡El de la gorra y el cabello raro! —Chris apuntó al fondo del dibujo para luego dirigir su atención a las personas que plasmó en el dibujo. 

Daniel volteó su atención al mismo punto que Chris para darse cuenta que una de esas personas era realmente familiar, no le tomó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta que se trataba de su hermano Sean y otro chico que no conocía. 

—¡Es Sean! ¿Quien es el otro chico? ¿Y por qué esta con el? —Daniel parecía confundido, observando a su hermano hablando con alguien poco familiar y una apariencia extraña, los tatuajes, las rastas, no era alguien que conocía o que haya llegado a mencionar. 

Y ambos se alejaron, la escena no pareció sospechosa pero de igual forma las dudas empezaron a surgir.

—¿Quieres investigarlo? ¡Sera como una misión de Superhéroes! 

—Por ahora no ¡Mejor vamos a los columpios!

—¡Si, vamos!

. . .

La excursión terminó con una parada en la heladería de Beaver Creek donde ambos disfrutaron un delicioso postre en su regreso a casa, Daniel estaba feliz de haber tenido un recorrido por todo el pueblo y se la había pasado realmente bien con la compañía de Chris.

Estaban llegando al patio de la casa de Los Reynolds para darse cuenta que Esteban y Sean estaban subiendo las maletas al auto ¿En serio ya era hora de irse? 

—Parece que están preparando todo para irse ¿Estas seguro que no tendrás problemas?

—Estaré bien, lo prometo.

Daniel bajó de la bicicleta y empezó a caminar hacía donde estaba su padre, no planeaba ayudar con las maletas pero al menos estaría listo para ir de regreso a casa.

—¡Espera! —Chris bajó de la bicicleta para ir en la dirección de Daniel con intención de detenerlo, lo cual logró con éxito captando así su atención

—¿Que es lo que pasa? 

Después de una rápida y atareada búsqueda en su mochila, Chris sacó el dibujo que había hecho de Daniel horas atrás para entregárselo

. —¡Tu dibujo! Y algo mas. —Buscó entre sus rizos para sacar una pequeña margarita, la cual también fue entregada a Daniel.

—¡Gracias Chris! Lo guardaré muy bien. —Daniel se colocó la flor en su cabello para alejarse del chico no porque quisiera, si no porque era hora de irse.

Se observaron a la distancia por unos segundos y se dijeron adiós con un amable gesto moviendo sus manos, en manera de un hasta pronto, teniendo como último vistazo a su amigo tomando su bicicleta yéndose con sus mejillas rosadas.

Daniel deseaba que esa margarita no se marchitara.


	4. Peonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las peonías están tienden estar relacionadas a la timidez y vergüenza, aunque en algunas culturas esta conectada con la buena fortuna y prosperidad por lo que se considera de mala suerte arrancar peonías.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces tardé bastante tiempo para la actualización? Si, lo hice, pero no me culpen, esta nueva temporada de Drag Race ha sido tan genial que es difícil concentrarse.
> 
> Disfruten este capitulo hecho con cariño y cafeína
> 
> PS. STAN DENALI

¿Qué podría hacer Daniel? Tan perdido en su mente con preguntas que no parecían tener una respuesta concreta, todo parecía disperso y lo único que podía ser era esperar a que todo saliera a la luz poco a poco.

Si, no trató de tocar el tema de su madre en la última visita a la casa de Los Reynolds (tal vez porque se la pasó todo el fin de semana con Chris) Pero eso no significaba que no estaría en la búsqueda de la verdad sobre todas las cosas que le ocultaban.

Su padre siempre mencionaba que todo era un proceso que debían superar juntos y que este tomaría bastante tiempo, pero esa no era excusa para tratar que no supiera de su madre.

Ahora estaba en su habitación pensando al respecto antes de ir a dormir, observando al techo sintiendo un vacío en su pecho que no sería fácilmente llenado, se estaba volviendo complicado conciliar el sueño esa noche.

—1:27 AM —Revisó el reloj que tenía en su muñeca para darse cuenta que pasaba de medianoche, no le molestaría quedarse despierto pero mañana tenía que ir a la escuela y diablos, la escuela ya era difícil de por medio.

Soltó un suspiro tratando de dispersar su mente a cosas que le dieran paz, pero no había nada que realmente pudiera hacerlo sentir tranquilo, golpeó su cabeza contra la almohada detonando frustración, deseando que las cosas se volvieran más sencillas de alguna forma.

Y al final del día, el agotamiento después de varias horas termino venciéndolo, cayendo dormido de una forma insatisfactoria. 

. . .

La mañana llegó como si de cualquier día normal se tratara, la alarma de Daniel sonó con la intención de despertarlo, el sonido siempre podía ser catalogado como insoportable aunque ese era el punto de los despertadores.

Daniel parecía confundido después de la tediosa noche, con los ojos entrecerrados buscaba el botón para apagar la alarma tratando de descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando, su cabeza pesaba y sus parpados aún se sentían cansados, deseaba seguir durmiendo pero sabía que debía levantarse de la cama.

Estiró sus brazos escuchando tronar levemente sus huesos, podría decir que fue satisfactorio si tan solo la punzada no le hubiera provocado incomodidad, el sol parecía querer entrar a la habitación pero la cortina impedía su paso dando una luz algo fría pero al final de todo, existente.

Podía escuchar a su padre preparando el desayuno en la cocina, no tardaría en llamarlo, el mientras tanto debía buscar su uniforme y prepararse para la escuela, Diablos ni siquiera recordaba si hizo la tarea que le fue asignada el viernes.

Se levantó de la cama finalmente, buscando sus pantuflas con el tacto tomándole un par de intentos pero lográndolo después de todo, buscó su uniforme escolar el cual se encontraba cerca de un cajón y recorrió la cortina dejando así finalmente entrar toda la luz del sol para dejar de jugar a adivinar donde se encontraba cada cosa en su habitación.

Cuando el primer rayo de sol tocó su rostro, Daniel sintió un escalofrío inexplicable, tal vez era por el frío que empezó a sentir después de levantarse de la cama o simplemente un estúpido reflejo de su cerebro confundido, no planeaba prestarle demasiada atención.

De un momento a otro, estaba terminando de vestirse mientras se miraba al espejo, observando su rostro agotado y su cabello des alborotado, en ciertos días deseaba tomar la libertad de faltar a sus clases y esta ocasión era uno de esos casos.

—¡Daniel, el desayuno! —Esteban gritó desde la cocina de forma amable con intención de llamar a Daniel para desayunar antes de la escuela.

Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba.

Después de un vago intento de arreglar su cabello, Daniel salió de la habitación para encontrarse a su padre y a su hermano apunto de comenzar a desayunar, se acercó poniendo una sonrisa confusa en su rostro para sentarse en una de las silla del comedor y ser recibido con un plato lleno de comida.

—¡Buenos días, enano! ¿Listo para otro día de clases? —Esteban alborotó de manera gentil el cabello de Daniel para luego tomar asiento en la silla, disfrutando así su desayuno acompañado de una taza de café.

—No. —Daniel tomó el primer bocado después de contestar la interrogante de su padre para luego sentir como si hubiera tomado la decisión equivocada basándose en la reacción de su padre.

—Vamos enano, no puedes tener esa mala actitud.

Su padre tenía un poco de razón en lo que decía, pero en ese momento no se sentía el mismo, todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente antes de dormir lo dejaron confundido y enojado con todo lo que había pasado.

Y pudo ser el momento en el que pudo levantar la voz, pero se reprimió, porque sabía que eso era lo mejor, el odiaba totalmente ese sentimiento.

Pero seguía sin ser el momento.  
. . .

Finalmente llegó la hora del receso en la escuela de Daniel, la clase de matemáticas había sido realmente agotadora sobretodo porque casi nunca lograba entender lo que la profesora explicaba, siempre terminaba perdido lo que llevaba a realmente nada.

Cuando la profesora salió del salón clases al momento que terminara el sonido de la campana, Daniel se sintió libertado y fue el momento perfecto para empezar a guardar sus cosas antes de irse.

—¡Daniel! —Una voz familiar lo llamó obteniendo la atención del chico rápidamente, fue fácil reconocer de quien se trataba y de alguna forma Daniel se sentía culpable por no poder sentirse tan feliz de verlo.

—Hola Noah, creí que ya estabas en el patio. —El saludo sonaba flojo hasta para Daniel, seguía guardando desde libros hasta lapices de colores que se encontraban en su escritorio.

—¡No te conectaste para jugar este fin de semana! Tampoco respondiste ninguna de mis llamadas ¿Ha estado todo bien? —Noah parecía genuinamente preocupado por las repentinas desapariciones, el hecho de que Daniel no se conectara para nada en el fin de semana para jugar Minecraft como solían acostumbrar era una alerta roja al parecer.

—Estas últimas semanas he estado yendo a Oregón a visitar a mis abuelos, no esta pasando nada malo Noah.

—¿Oregón? ¿Ese lugar donde lo único que ha pasado fue ese huracán que ni siquiera pudo llegar al pueblo? 

—No ha sido tan malo, veo a mis abuelos, juego en el patio y-

—Lo siento, pero no puedo volverte dejar ahí Daniel o puedo asegurar que terminarás practicando tejido. —En un intento de tratar de verse imponente para que Daniel accediera se recargó en el escritorio que aún tenía algunos cuadernos y hojas de papel sueltas, provocando de alguna forma que se deslizaran y volaran al suelo.

Daniel soltó un gruñido de molestia para inmediatamente empezar a recoger todas sus cosas que se encontraban en el suelo, inmediatamente Noah se unió a el después de disculparse por el torpe movimiento.

Algunos papeles eran hojas de la tarea, otras de apuntes de clase y un par que le parecieron bastante sorprendentes a Noah.

—Cielos Daniel, no sabía que dibujabas tan bien.

—Yo no dibujo bien ¿De que estás hablando? 

—Entonces ¿Quién hizo estos dibujos? —Inmediatamente Noah volteó dos hojas de papel con dibujos muy específicos y que Daniel sabía de donde venían, siendo el primero un dragón y el segundo un retrato del mismo Daniel.

Ambos fueron arrebatados de las manos de Noah para ser colocados en un cuaderno, esos dibujos de alguna forma significaban algo y no quería dañarlos o perderlos.

—¡No es nada! Solo déjame terminar de recoger todo, te veré afuera.

—¿Ahora estas ocultando cosas? Daniel, no tienes porqué hacerlo, se supone que somos amigos.

—Vamos Noah, te lo diré después, solo déjame terminar de recoger este desastre.

Entonces Noah salió del salón de clases algo indignado, su insistencia había molestado a Daniel y no estaba siendo un buen día como para discutir por ellos, no quería que pensara que Chris se había vuelto un reemplazo ya que bueno, ese tipo de dramas existían.

¿Si los presentaba se volverían amigos? Tal vez era difícil que Chris viniera a Seattle o que Noah los acompañara a Beaver Creek pero no era imposible, o eso le gustaba pensar.

Terminó de recoger todas las cosas que estaban en el suelo y le dio un último vistazo a ambos dibujos por un par de segundos, por suerte no se habían dañado de ninguna forma lo que hizo sentir a Daniel aliviado, regresando así los dibujos a su cuaderno y preparándose para disfrutar su receso.

Dejar el tema a la deriva parecía la mejor opción.

. . .

¿Que tan feliz estaba Daniel al respecto de seguir viajando? Era un sentimiento confuso, como un gran salto de realidad a otra donde un fin de semana podía olvidarse de su vida como la conocía para ver todo desde una perspectiva distinta.

Trataba de buscar los paisajes similares que recordaba de sus últimos recorridos, era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo mientras su padre conducía y su hermano dormía.

Constantemente pensaba ¿Cuanto tiempo faltaba para que esas heridas terminaran de sanar? ¿Cuando finalmente todo parezca estar en orden simplemente dejarían de ir a Beaver Creek? ¿Que sentido tenía eso? No le gustaba que ese tema estuviera dando vueltas por su cabeza pero lo hacía y era estúpidamente frustrante.

Deseaba que el auto se detuviera para poder tomar un poco de aire y poner su cabeza en orden pero estaban en medio de la carretera por lo cual eso no era una opción, trató de acercarse a la ventana para tomar un gran respiro de aire 

Los árboles siempre eran una agradable vista durante el viaje haciendo el recorrido mas corto, el viento terminaba por alborotar levemente el cabello de Daniel despeinándolo un poco, nunca le molestaba, de hecho era algo agradable para el.

Pudo a notar a su padre viéndolo por el espejo por un segundo antes de regresar la vista a la carretera, el siempre parecía motivado y contagiado de alegría excepto cuando una discusión ocurría ¿El estaba realmente mejorando? Realmente esperaba que así fuera.

Ya que si no era así, nada de este esfuerzo por ocultar la verdad estaría valiendo la pena.

. . .

Después de un largo viaje en carretera, estaban en Beaver Creek como se estaba volviendo costumbre en cada fin de semana, cada vez todo se volvía mas reconocible y familiar para los Díaz, las personas, los lugares, todo el pueblo en sí.

Entonces el auto se detuvo en la misma florería de siempre, Daniel recibió dinero y ahora tenía que buscar un lindo detalle para Claire como en semanas anteriores, no le molestaba en lo absoluto así que bajó del auto para entrar a la tienda.

Debía admitir que adoraba el ambiente con todas las flores a su alrededor con vibrantes colores, distintas formas y dulces aromas, no conocía demasiado sobre las flores y todas esas cosas pero no le desagradaba aprender un paso a la vez con algo de ayuda.

Tocó el timbre del mostrador una vez y espero a ser atendido, no paso demasiado tiempo para que el mismo rubio saltara del mostrador de una manera alegre listo para atender, había algo en su energía en ese día que hizo sentir a Daniel distinto, pudo centrarse por unos segundos en la radiante sonrisa de Chris y luego sus miradas conectaron.

—¡Daniel, estas de vuelta! —Chris pareció emocionado por ver su amigo nuevamente, tanto que olvidó por completo la presentación hacia el cliente que debía usar cada vez que tuviera que atender a alguien.

—¡Si, regresé! De nuevo tengo que comprar un arreglo para mi abuela, nada en especial ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—Estoy en eso.

Chris salió del mostrador y escogió algunas flores para empezar a armar el arreglo requerido, en esta ocasión utilizó algunos girasoles y margaritas, los tonos lucían realmente lindos y las flores estaban bien cuidadas.

Al terminar, el chico volvió a la caja y empezó a cobrar el ramo de manera rápida, empezaba a tener practica con todo por lo que no tardó demasiado.

—$15.80 

Daniel dejó el dinero para que pudiera ser cobrado, segundos después estaba recibiendo su cambio y así poder llegar a casa de sus abuelos.

—Antes de que te vayas ¡Tengo algo para ti! Por ser cliente frecuente —Chris bromeó un poco al respecto antes de entregarle una Peonía a Daniel, siendo esta para el, esperando que la apreciara.

—Es realmente linda ¡Gracias Chris! Te veré mas tarde cuando llegues a casa.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, nos vemos después Daniel.

Daniel regresó al auto después de despedirse, no fue interrogado al respecto de la flor individual a todo el arreglo, simplemente se enfocaron en el poco camino que quedaba para llegar a casa de Los Reynolds.

. . .

Era común que al llegar a la casa de Los Reynolds, estos lo recibieran con un cálido abrazo el cual siempre era aceptado por los Díaz de manera amable, nunca paraban de recordarles que eran bienvenidos, Claire parecía haber estado cocinado algo para la cena de mas tarde y Stephen siempre parecía concentrado en su estudio.

Daniel al llegar le entregó las flores que habían comprado como un lindo detalle, a excepción de la Peonía que había sido un regalo, ella pareció encantada y después de besar la frente de su nieto las colocó en un florero con agua. 

Todo empezaba a sentirse un poco monótono en ese proceso, llegar a casa, desempacar y esperar a ser echado a patio ya que empezaría ''La conversación de los adultos''

Ahora Daniel se cuestionaba internamente ¿Por qué tenía que ir si no iban a incluirlo o al menos decirle que había sucedido con su madre? Sabía que su padre odiaría la idea de que el dijera algo al respecto, pero eso no disiparía sus dudas y preguntas.

¿Donde estaban todas las cosas de su habitación? Era bastante obvio que esa habitación sellada de la primera semana era de ella y por eso no querían que fuera abierta, pero eso no mataría las ansias de buscar las respuestas.

Pero necesitaba ayuda, este caso era imposible de resolver solo y lo sabía muy bien, en su mente toda esta situación era como un rompecabezas que podría guardar en su caja de regreso e ignorarlo o buscar que piezas encajaban para comenzar a armarlo.

Y era molesto que no pudieran tener el valor de ser honestos al respecto manteniendo todo en secreto como si se tratara de un crimen o algo horrible (Realmente abandonarlos si fue horrible pero ese no era el punto exactamente)

No existía algo que pudiera hacer por ahora, aún así eso no evitaría que tarde o temprano iba a descubrir lo que realmente sucedió.

. . .

Daniel estaba en el patio trasero como de costumbre, estaba disfrutando un momento tranquilo escuchando los ruidos de la naturaleza tratando de reflexionar acerca de ¿Cosas? Bueno, eso era mentía realmente solo quería ver nubes con forma de animales.

¿Que tan difícil sería ver una nube con forma de un delfín? Probablemente demasiado ¡Pero no estaba tan mal! De alguna forma el ambiente irradiaba paz lo cual le agradaba, aunque no podía evitar en la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Noah al comienzo de la semana ¿Realmente se estaba distanciando? En su cabeza pensaba que no, pero sabiendo como había evolucionado la situación la duda comenzaba a surgir.

Toda esa mezcla de frustración y duda fue dispersa no porque encontró una respuesta, si no porque ya no estaba solo, indicando la presencia de alguien mas por una sombra la que rápidamente dejó caer un característico sombrero directamente en su rostro.

—¡Estoy aquí! 

La dulce y familiar voz invadió los oídos de Daniel, el retiró el sombrero que hace unos segundos se encontraba cubriendo confirmando que se trataba de Chris, quien aún parecía llevar puesto su uniforme del trabajo.

Daniel tiró del brazo de Chris llevándolo junto a el sin previo aviso, fue un movimiento un poco agresivo de su parte y hasta algo impulsivo pero no pareció ocasionar ninguna situación, siendo que ahora ambos estaban en el patio.

—Pudiste decirme que me sentara, Daniel.

—De esa forma no es tan divertido. ¡Debiste ver tu cara!

Entonces Daniel recibió un leve golpe en su hombro, no hizo nada al respecto mas que mostrar una mueca burlona, no de una manera engreída, solo trataba de pasar un buen momento.

—¿Por qué siempre estás en el patio solo? ¿No te gusta estar con tus abuelos?

—Es algo mas complicado que eso, aunque el patio no es tan mal ya que puedo ver las nubes.

—¡Puedes decirme si quieres! Soy bueno con las cosas complicadas.

—No eres bueno con matemáticas.

—Eso... fue un golpe bajo.

—Bueno, creo que no pierdo nada con decirlo de todas formas.

—¡Vamos a la casa del árbol! Ahí estaremos seguros.

. . .

Nada había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que Daniel estuvo en la ''Fortaleza aérea'' Le alegraba que ese sentimiento de confort siguiera ahí, observaba algunos juguetes y tomó uno para desviar la atención antes de tocar el tema que tanto le estaba causando estragos desde que llegó a Beaver Creek por primera vez.

—Soy todo oídos Daniel, estoy listo cuando tu estés. —Chris colocó su mano en el hombro de Daniel tratando de darle algo de seguridad para que pudiera hablar, el no sabía por lo que estaba pasando pero era su amigo y no planeaba dejarlo solo.

Daniel respiró profundamente para contrarrestar el nudo que se formó en su garganta, su mirada estaba perdida ¿Como podría empezar? Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron por el plástico de la figura de acción que tenía en sus manos tratando así de conseguir un poco de consuelo.

—Cuando yo nací, dijeron que mi madre no parecía feliz y... un día ella solo se fue, nos abandonó a mi, a mi papá, a mi hermano, sin decir nada.

Por cada segundo la voz de Daniel comenzaba a tener un tono mas bajo y a volverse mas frágil, una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos recorriendo su mejilla, recordar todas esas veces que le recordaban lo poco que le importó a su madre irse sin decir nada le dolía en lo mas profundo de su alma.

El motivo por el cual estaba tan aferrado a descubrir mas sobre su madre era para sentir que todo eso era una mentira, que de verdad tuvo motivos para irse, para probar que estaban equivocados y que ella no era una mala persona.

—Todos dicen que mi mamá no nos quería pero yo se que sí, se que tuvo sus motivos para irse pero siguen ocultándolos. 

Daniel no pudo evitar quebrarse cada vez mas, teniendo las emociones a flor de piel y su mente siendo una batalla interna entre lo que creía y lo que su familia le decía, cada vez mas lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin el desearlo, aún así fue inevitable.

En ese momento Daniel recibió un cálido abrazo que realmente necesitaba, Chris estaba aferrándose fuertemente a el tratando de hacerlo sentir seguro, eso solo soltó rienda a que Daniel correspondiera, recargándose en el hombro de su amigo trataba de controlarse aprisionar todos esos sentimientos que llevaban tiempo encerrados.

—Todo estará bien, buscaremos una forma Daniel, lo prometo.

Chris hacía su mejor esfuerzo tratando de consolar al chico, acariciando sus mechones de cabello como forma de hacerle saber que estaba con el, dejar que se desahogara por completo sin presionarlo, nunca se imaginó que Daniel tenía que cargar con esa cruz.

La única forma de poder dar el siguiente paso a toda esta situación y encontrar una respuesta era sanar, pero no había una forma en la que pudiera sanar si simplemente era apartado de las cosas quedándose solamente con los pensamientos de su mente.

Bueno, eso hasta hoy.

. . .

Nada mas había sucedido después de esa situación emocional en la casa del árbol que trataban de no mencionar, Chris fue muy lindo al respecto ofreciendo jugo, galletas y ver televisión para dispersar toda esa tensión. 

Hawt Dawg Man siempre era una buena opción para cualquier persona que se sintiera afligida, todo problema podría ser cubierto con las grandes aventuras del Hot Dog, tal vez en un punto debieron considerar quedarse un poco más en la casa del árbol pero no parecía correcto para Daniel, deseando simplemente desconectarse de todo.

—¿Habías visto este capitulo de Hawt Dawg Man? 

—Bueno ¡Tengo el cómic! Pero verlo en la televisión es genial.

Daniel llevó una de las galletas a sus labios para morderla sin pensar demasiado en ello, su mente estaba enfocada en la televisión mientras que Chris estaba recostado en el sofá, centrado más en el techo mientras jugaba con un dinosaurio que en la propia televisión.

Los ruidos de Chris simulando la batalla entre sus figuras de acción se volvieron el centro de atención, Daniel empezaba a ignorar cada vez mas la televisión para ver a su amigo haciendo una gran aventura sobre la marcha solo con su imaginación. 

—¡Oh no, todo parece salir de control! —Chris cambiaba el tono de su voz para darle vida a sus juguetes, los golpes y gritos volaban por todas partes de una forma divertida que hasta podría parecer agresivo, pero no era la situación.

Entonces ambos chicos se observaron por unos segundos deteniendo la escena, hasta que Chris le entregó a Daniel una de las figuras de acción, el la aceptó para luego mostrar una genuina sonrisa y empezar a jugar con el.

—¡Debemos detener el fuego o vamos a morir! —Daniel usó un tono dramático acorde la situación, una ráfaga de viento produjo un gran incendio y ahora Power Bear junto a Ralph el vikingo debían resolverlo.

¿Que era lo que podían hacer los Super Héroes en esta gran misión? Diablos, esto podría ser mas fácil si alguno de ellos tuviera un superpoder de agua así el incendio se extinguiría pronto. (Realmente era una llama de la fogata pero no había ningún motivo para matar la fantasía)

—¡Mar T-Rex podría ayudarnos! Pero debemos detener el fuego todo lo que podamos.

—¡Entendido Power Bear!

Entonces ambos héroes estaban tratando de buscar como detener el incendio con las cosas que podían, ya que si no el pueblo podría estar en riesgo cosa que traería destrucción y muerte ¿Como podría ser Noctarius tan cruel?

Claro, Chris no había presentado a todo el equipo y a todos los enemigos que tenían que vencer, pero en ese momento prefería estar concentrado en la pequeña misión que ambos tenían.

Llevaban pequeñas piezas usando a las figuras de acción para alejarlas del mortal ''Incendio'' Tratando de ponerlas a salvo, Mar T-Rex aún no parecía llegar para ayudar al equipo en la critica situación.

Las llamas del fuego avivaron de alguna forma consumiendo así mas árboles del bosque, todo parecía estar perdido para ambos héroes quien hacían lo posible por controlar la situación.

—¡Estamos perdidos sin Mar T- Rex —Power Bear luchaba lo mejor que podía, cada vez sintiéndose más asustado pero sin reflejarlo, porque debía mantenerse firme sin importar la situación.

Como si hubiera sido un milagro, gigantes pasos empezaban a sonar en el ''pasto'' del bosque, lentos e imponentes acercándose cada vez más a la zona de peligro para descubrir que se trataba de ¡Mar T-Rex! Justo a quien necesitaban.

El gran rugido que anunció su llegada resonó por todo el pueblo, se le veía determinado al gran tiranosaurio, estaba listo para acabar con el caos de una vez por todas.

Mar T-Rex dejo salir un gran soplido a todo el bosque como si se tratase de velas de cumpleaños, apagando progresivamente los árboles que se encontraban en llamas sin mucho esfuerzo por mas caótico que podría lucir el fuego.

Fue un momento extraño como hace pocos segundos el incendio parecía estar apunto de consumir todo de una manera tan errática y egoísta a ver toda esa intensidad siendo desvanecida. 

Pero ahora estaban a salvo ¿No? Al menos les gustaba pensar eso, que por ahora todo estaría bien por mas que hubiera demasiado que reparar, aun quedaban algunas cenizas pero el viento terminaría por llevárselas de alguna forma con el tiempo.

Ahora pensado la situación mejor, tal vez Chris no debió soplar tan fuerte la fogata ya que sería difícil prenderla ¡Pero hey! La historia de el pequeño equipo y el bosque en llamas tuvo un buen final.

Solo esta vez. 

. . .

En su mente ¿Que tanto podría hacer Daniel? Hojeando las páginas de un comic que le prestó Chris para pasar el tiempo, sorprendentemente el en esa ocasión no estaba concentrado en un dibujo, no era como si le molestara el hecho que dibujara ¡Lo adoraba, de hecho! (Seguía guardando esos dibujos de sus visitas anteriores) Pero en ese momento Chris parecía con otra cosa en mente.

—Daniel, hay algo que debo decirte. —Chris llamó la atención de su amigo preparando cualquier cosa que estaba pasando por su mente.

Dejó el cómic al borde de la cama para observar con entusiasmo cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo en ese momento, no había algo muy claro o una pista de lo que se pudiera tratar y aún así parecía bastante interesante.

Rápidamente, Chris comenzó a buscar entre su clóset revolviendo bastante cosas, desde suéteres hasta algunos juguetes que no recordaba tener, terminando por lo que parecía una cama, la que fue mostrada casi en forma de un trofeo.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Daniel reconoció la capa ¡Era la capa del amigo de Chris! ¿Por qué la tenía Chris? Entre más vueltas trataba de darle al tema intentando procesar la información se sentía más confundido al respecto y el silencio de Chris tampoco ayudaba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? —Continuaba esperando una respuesta acerca de la capa como si fuera algún tipo de gran revelación (La cuál lo era pero Daniel todavía no lo entendía). 

—Es ¿Bonita? parece como si fuera de un superhéroe.

Sin darse cuenta, Daniel estaba mas cerca de revelar el gran misterio el cual no recordaba realmente en ese momento, pudo ver a Chris salir de la habitación para no volver hasta minutos después, para ese punto Daniel ya había regresado sus ojos al cómic pero la voz del chico volvió a llamarlo.

Pero no se trataba de Chris ahora, su vestimenta era un poco distinta teniendo en ella capas y vendajes con algo de pintura junto a un antifaz el que parecía estar directamente maquillado con ese color rojo intenso.

Esa apariencia era idéntica a la del amigo de Chris que había encontrado hace semanas atrás ¿Se trataba de el y por fin podría conocerlo? No tenía sentido ¡El no podría llegar tan rápido!  
¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—¡Soy Captain Spirit! Líder del Team Spirit y protector de Beaver Creek. —La presentación fue dramáticamente heroica, pero no parecía tener una respuesta clara al respecto.

—Oh, tu debes ser el amigo de Chris.

Entonces Daniel recibió un pequeño golpe en la frente por ese comentario ya que no parecía estar poniendo atención (¡Ouch! ¿Era realmente necesario?) como si eso fuera a reiniciar toda la perspectiva para que entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo.

Realmente estaban pasando demasiadas cosas a la vez, Daniel pudo ver todo mas a detalle haciendo énfasis en la cama, recibiendo de una extraña forma un golpe de agua fría conectando así todos los puntos.

El amigo de Chris que siempre se ocultaba, que era al mismo tiempo el chico que golpeó con la pelota se trataba del mismo Chris, fue algo que voló su mente totalmente por más de que el haya tratado de llegar a una conclusión antes. 

—¡No, no soy Chris! Bueno, no en este momento. —Chris se sentó al borde de la cama desilusionado por como se desenvolvió la situación.

Ahora Daniel se sentía más perdido al respecto ¿El había dicho algo malo? No planeaba herir los sentimientos de ¿Captain Spirit? Pero la situación fue tan fugaz que teniendo la intriga el desenlace del cómic que leía no estaba realmente conectado.

—¿Qué sucede Chr- Captain Spirit?

—Yo no te había dicho esto antes porque pensé que sería tonto pero luego hablamos en la casa del árbol y me contaste algo importante... esto es importante para mi y quería que se sintiera igual pero ahora no se si fue una buena idea mostrarte este secreto.

Ahora Daniel podía entender todo mejor ¿A eso era lo que quería llegar Chris? Porque el le contó algo que se sentía pesado y tormentoso el quería devolverlo de alguna forma, no sabía demasiado sobre ''Captain Spirit en ese momento y sabía que Chris estaba emocionado por mostrarle.

No era para nada tonto, después de toda la conmoción ocurrida por la revelación espontanea pudo ver de lo que se trataba, algo le decía que era algo más que un superhéroe pero no estaba totalmente seguro.

—Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo, Captain Spirit. —Daniel tomó la mano de Chris tratando de hacerle saber que lo entendía, en manera de reconfortarlo después de verlo tan perdido y frustrado.

Entonces pudo ver en el rostro de Chris una mirada de paz, sabiendo así que todo estaría bien.

...Al menos por ahora.


	5. Begonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las begonias están relacionadas con felicidad, delicadeza, paciencia y en ciertas ocasiones con parejas enamoradas que estén ligadas a la inocencia y lealtad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of the month my computer died, but I managed to repair it so I'm back, sorry to keep you waiting
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter:D

La tensión pareció dispersarse después de la conversación que tuvieron ambos chicos, la sensación de alivio aún no los abandonaba del todo pero Daniel siempre dudaba de cuanto tiempo duraría satisfecho antes de querer ir por más.

Si, en este momento estaba sintiéndose bien al respecto y su mente estaba parcialmente calmada siendo algo que necesitaba sin embargo cuando eso se fuera se volvería una lucha bastante bizarra ante esas memorias que volvían siempre como tormenta ante ese fuego que lo hacía sentir ¿Cálido? Era algo bastante raro de explicar.

De una forma literal, el fuego te daba calor pero no era ese tipo de fuego.

Ahora la sala de Los Eriksen se sentía mas familiar, observaba la televisión cambiando los canales de una forma algo acelerada, tal vez porque no estaba interesado en ver la TV exactamente.

Observaba a Chris de manera boba, como suplicando mentalmente que tuvieran una especie de aventura o algo parecido, pero el chico estaba tratando de retirar los rastros de maquillaje que se encontraban en su rostro.

Daniel debería considerar ser mas directo en algunas ocasiones, eso funcionaría ya que no tiene algún poder como para llamar su atención pero poniéndolo en perspectiva eso sonaba jodidamente genial.

El estaba tallando su rostro con una toalla húmeda, hasta se volvía algo agresivo tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de pintura roja y si bien al final logró retirar todo el maquillaje su rostro continuaba rojo gracias a sus mejillas, resaltando su piel pálida. 

—¿Que? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara? —Chris parecía algo confundido por la forma en la que Daniel lo miraba, parecía esperar que la respuesta fuera ''no'' y era cierto, al final el maquillaje fue retirado por completo.

Pero decir que no pasaba absolutamente nada sonaba tan aburrido, no quería molestar a Chris pero al mismo tiempo si quería hacerlo pero no de una manera mal intencionada.

—Tienes un poco, ahí. —Daniel señalo su mejilla, tratando de hacerle entender a Chris que aun quedaba un poco de maquillaje en su rostro.

Entonces Chris volvió a seguir usando la toalla tratando de sacar una mancha que no existía, solo que el no sabía eso. 

Tal vez la situación se veía mas divertida en la cabeza de Daniel, pero ver a Chris sobre esforzarse tanto lo hizo sentir un poco mal, entonces se levantó del sillón para sentarse en el suelo con el y hacerlo parar.

—No, detente, terminarás lastimándote. —Daniel le quitó la toalla a Chris y la colocó en la pequeña mesa junto a las estadísticas de basketball de Charles esperando que eso lo detuviera.

—Dijiste que aún tenía pintura en la cara.

—¡Olvida eso! ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo divertido? Puedes elegir si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—¿Qué tal vez Frozen? Te prometí que la veríamos alguna vez.

—Creí que ya la habíamos visto.

—¿Lo hicimos? No lo recuerdo.

—...

—...

—¡Bien! Pero tu preparas las palomitas.

. . .

Ver Frozen con Chris fue algo refrescante, en su mente quedaban dudas si no habían visto la película en días anteriores cuando Daniel iba de visita a la casa de los Eriksen pero en todo caso estaría seguro de recordarlo cantar, no podía creer lo emocionado que parecía por cada escena que pasaba cuando juraba haber visto tantas veces la película. 

—¡Elsa es tan genial! ¿No lo crees? Por algo es la reina del hielo.

—Pero huyó ¿Por qué? ¿No pudo explicar sus poderes?

—La veían como un monstro ¿Cómo iba a explicarlo? Podrían herirla.

—Pero no es justo.

—Ese es el punto Daniel ¡Aún así Elsa es genial!

Daniel se sintió abrumado de cierta manera pensando un poco a profundidad todo lo que estaba pasando con Elsa en la película hasta de cierta manera en una situación bastante especifica (O distorsionada) sentirse identificado.

No quería amargarse toda la historia pensando en todas las cosas horribles visto desde un punto de vista distinto donde sobreanalizaba todo ¡Se supone que trataba de pasar un buen momento con Chris! ¿Por que arruinarlo de esa manera con esas dudas sin sentido rebotando en su cabeza? Debía tomar un respiro hondo, comer algunas palomitas y no pensar de una manera mas profunda al respecto.

Aunque en algún destino pudo ser Elsa, al menos ella era genial.

—¿Si pudieras tener algún superpoder cual sería? 

—No lo sé, nunca había pensando en ello... ¿Qué tal telekinesis? 

—¡Suena genial! Tal vez elegiría la telekinesis también y así podríamos ser un equipo.

—Me gusta la idea ¡Pero necesito un nombre de superhéroe! 

—Podemos hacerlo después de la película, no podemos dejarla en la mejor parte.

—Has dicho lo mismo cada 5 escenas, Chris.

—¿Puedes culparme? Es una buena película.

—Bueno, tienes razón en eso.

. . .

Era como curioso hace horas atrás Chris luchaba por retirar el maquillaje de su rostro y ahora volvía a colocarlo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Daniel vio como terminó de colocar la pintura roja en forma de un antifaz, con algunas pequeñas manchas por sus mejillas que cayeron por accidente pero no causaban ningún problema.

Ahora estaba preparando un aplicador limpio para usarlo en el rostro de Daniel y comenzar la transformación a su nuevo aliado y compañero que sería llamado... aún estaban pensando en eso.

—¿Listo Daniel? Debo advertir que no se mucho sobre maquillaje ¡Pero haré lo mejor!

Chris tomó un poco de pintura azul y empezó a aplicar un poco de producto en el rostro de Daniel tratando de ser cuidadoso, mientras tanto Daniel balanceaba sus pies impacientemente manteniendo sus ojos cerrados para no ocasionar ningún problema.

—¿Qué tal suena Super Wolf para mi nombre de superhéroe? —Daniel trataba de encontrar algo ideal para ocultar su identidad y combatir la maldad junto a ''Captain Spirit''

—Creo que es perfecto ¡Super Wolf! Ahora eso me dio una idea. —Entonces Chris continuó maquillando a Daniel tomando referencia su nombre usando la pintura azul, trataba de ser lo mas cuidadoso posible con los trazos para que el resultado final fuera impecable como si de un dibujo se tratase, pero en pequeñas ocasiones se tornaba complicado.

Afortunadamente la espera no se extendió demasiado, después de unos minutos y laborioso trabajo, Super Wolf estaba listo.

Fue cuando Super Wollf se observó en el espejo apreciando el resultado final, notando que su maquillaje tenía clara inspiración en los lobos, cosa que le encantó totalmente ¡Era increíble! Ahora era un superhéroe.

—¿Qué te parece? 

—¡Me encanta! Realmente lo hiciste genial, Captain Spirit.

''Captain Spirit'' Sonaba raro no llamar a Chris por su nombre, era como si fueran otras personas (Realmente ¿Lo eran, cierto?) Pero Daniel sabía quien era el que se encontraba detrás de esa mascara, al mismo tiempo Chris sabía quien estaba debajo del maquillaje de lobo.

O le gustaba pensar eso.

Pero era complicado pensar en ello porque solo habían pasado algunas semanas desde que se conocieron.

Bueno, ese tema era para Chris y Daniel, quienes no estaban en ese momento, solo Captain Spirit y Super Wolf, quienes estaban listos para la acción.

. . .

Super Wolf había sido presentado finalmente al equipo de superhéroes, teniendo de aliado a Power Bear era suficiente para mantenerlo sorprendido, aún no se le presentaron los villanos a los que se enfrentarían y Ch- Captain Spirit no parecía querer mencionarlos en ese momento.

Y aunque ambos debieron estar desmaquillados y dejando sus aventuras de lado, hicieron caso omiso ya que estaban planeando una estrategia para su próxima misión ultra secreta.

—Atención equipo, hace tiempo logramos derribar al Snowmancer junto al comandante Noctarius, pero no termina ahí; Así que no debemos bajar la guardia y planearemos nuestro siguiente ataque ¿Alguna duda?

Daniel levantó su mano tratando de obtener la palabra.

—Sobre la planeación de la estrategia.

Daniel bajó su mano lentamente, tratando de poner la mayor atención posible a Chris.

—Bien, nuestro siguiente objetivo antes de Mantroid es Shark-Stinger, es el ultimo comandante antes de enfrentarnos a Mantroid.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo Mantroid? Suena como un villano muy malo.

—Demasiadas cosas malvadas, se ha vuelto una amenaza para Beaver Creek y debemos derrotarlo.

—¡Entendido! ¿Hay algo mas que necesitemos?

—...Los superhéroes necesitan helado.

. . .

Daniel se encontraba de vuelta en la casa de Los Reynolds después de pasar casi todo el día junto a Chris, tal vez porque en todo el pueblo no había nada mas genial que pasar tiempo con el.

¿Era demasiado pronto como para considerarlo un amigo cercano después de lo ocurrido en la casa del árbol? Nunca se había abierto al respecto sobre ese tema mas que con su padre y su hermano, mientras que Esteban posponía las respuestas, Sean trataba siempre de convencerlo que dejara el tema ir.

Bueno, después de todo Chris estaba siendo muy amable, desde el primer día siempre pareció como si de una manera genuina quería entablar una amistad aún sabiendo que solo se verían un par de fines de semana.

Hasta este punto pareciera que no existía motivos para desconfiar ¿Qué lo hacía sentirse tan inseguro al respecto? Tal vez que todo estaba pareciendo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, algo que pronto se le escaparía de las manos (Dios ¿Realmente te estas preocupado por eso? ¡Diablos! No quiero ver como se refleja esto en un par de años) 

Tal vez en algunos casos lo mejor era no pensar demasiado a futuro, pero es difícil cuando existe un futuro que luce cercano que parece aterrador y desconocido.

Oh tal vez debía enfocar su mente en el nuevo episodio de Hawt Dawg Man.

Eso sonaba mucho mejor.

. . .

El jugo que preparaba Claire para cada desayuno le daría la energía a Daniel para todo su día, o eso era lo que prometía siempre antes de obligarlo a beberlo.

No habló demasiado en el desayuno, todos parecían ahogados en sus propios temas que podía sentirse una desconexión bastante fuerte entre todas las cosas que sucedían, ya era Domingo por lo que al atardecer estarían regresando a Seattle.

Sin duda los días parecían ir mas rápido pero el ''progreso'' lucía igual, bueno entre mas tiempo siguieran mintiendo sobre su madre, las visitas seguirían sucediendo y no tenía un tan grande con eso.

Todo se sentía como si estuvieran tocando una sola nota desde entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde la primera visita? Alrededor de un mes probablemente y el único ''progreso'' es que tuvo fue darle flores a su abuela ¡Diablos! Hasta tuvo una evolución mas grande del tema hablando con Chris en la casa del árbol.

Hasta podía ver ocasionalmente a Sean con una mirada abrumada al respecto (Para ser honesto, no sabía si era porque realmente no le agradaba estar en Beaver Creek o por algo que vió en su celular).

Daniel se levantó de la mesa recogiendo su plato para ponerlo en el fregadero, no tenía exactamente un plan mas que ver televisión, tal vez tomar una siesta antes de irse o tratar de hablar con Sean ya que desde días atrás no parecía que todo estuviera bien.

¡Pero no ahora! Estaban transmitiendo El Señor de los Anillos, Sean podía esperar.

. . .

De una manera bastante rápida se volvió mediodía, no paso demasiado después de que la película se acabara (Esteban se unió casi al final) Y todo parecía tranquilo en la casa de Los Reynolds.

Sean estaba en una llamada telefónica con Lyla y por mas que Daniel quisiera acercarse a decir hola probablemente sería ahuyentado, no importaba ya que ella siempre decía que lo prefería a el.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, por un segundo tuvo la idea de que fueran Claire y Stephen quienes habían salido al pueblo hace unas pocas horas pero ¿Por qué tocarían el timbre si es su casa? No tenía sentido.

Fue cuando Daniel se levantó del sofá en el que estaba y decidió atender la puerta encontrándose con un rostro ¿Familiar? Podría jurar que lo llegó a ver en alguna parte antes pero esa imagen en su cabeza estaba algo confusa.

—¡Hola! ¿Nos conocemos, amigo? —El chico sonaba amable, la superficie llena de tatuajes y perforaciones puede ser engañosa al principio pero esos pensamientos parecieron esfumarse rápido.

—No ¿Y que le paso a tu cabello?

—Permíteme presentarme, soy Finn McNamara y no ocurrió nada con mi cabello.

—Bien, mis abuelos no est-

—Oh, detente ahí no estoy buscando a ningún abuelo, O no lo sé tal vez me perdí de algo sin darme cuenta.

—¿Quién es la persona que buscas? 

—¡Sean! Dijo que estaría por aquí, no se si lo conozcas, cabello negro, parece usar el mismo suéter de ''SQUAD'' siempre, y ta-

—¡SEAN, TE BUSCA ALGUEIN! —Daniel gritó en dirección a la sala de estar donde se encontraba Sean, esperando que acudiera a su llamado.

Pasó alrededor de un minuto para que Sean llegara a la puerta, al principio se veía algo molesto por ser interrumpido hasta que se dio cuenta del motivo por el cual fue llamado.

—¡Díaz, amigo mío! —Finn recibió a Sean con un pequeño golpe en el hombro en manera de saludo para luego ser correspondido de la misma manera.

Daniel parecía reconocer de una manera lejana de quien se trataba, pero su mente no estaba del todo enfocada en ello, veía a su hermano y al otro chico convivir sin decir nada al respecto.

—Oh, Sean, no le he preguntando su nombre a tu pequeño ¿Hermano? ¿Primo? Nunca me hablaste de el.

—No creí que fuera necesario realmente.

Ouch, golpe bajo.

—Me llamo Daniel.

—Bien Daniel, espero no haya problemas si salgo a dar una vuelta con tu hermano.

Daniel simplemente se alejó después de la pregunta sin intenciones de ser grosero y por más que quisiera conocer un poco más a Finn parecía que tenía otros planes, al menos no era grosero como Sean.

Bueno, eso fue raro.

. . .

El columpio de la casa del árbol siempre era una buena alternativa para divertirse ¿Cómo lo pudieron haber ignorado todo este tiempo? Era bastante divertido y sin tener que viajar hasta el parque del pueblo.

Daniel trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo empujando a Chris para que fuera mas arriba mientras en su mente se quejaba porque para su punto de vista su turno duró muy poco. 

—¡Más alto! ¡Más alto! —Entre gritos de alegría y risas Chris dejaba de salir la emoción que sentía en ese momento ya que gracias a la ayuda de Daniel estaba llegando cada vez mas arriba y aún así no parecía conforme.

Pero cada vez se volvía mas difícil hacer que Chris llegara mas alto, Daniel comenzaba a sentir sus brazos cansados después de varios minutos, tal vez hasta exhausto y aunque seguía esforzándose quería al menos descansar un momento.

—Chris ¿Podemos parar? No puedo sentir mis brazos.

—Oh, Lo siento Daniel, podemos detenernos si quieres.

Fue cuando entonces el columpio empezó a bajar de velocidad, Daniel se había alejado un poco y se sentó en el pasto esperando a Chris quien esperaba a que el columpio se moviera lo suficientemente lento como para bajarse.

Y momentos después de eso, ambos estaban sentados esperando a que el otro dijera algo, un pequeño soplido de aire jugó con el cabello de Daniel alborotándolo un poco, mientras tanto Chris parecía torpe, ninguno esperaba que la situación cambiara tan repentinamente.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo estas?

—Mis manos me duelen un poco.

—¡No! Yo hablaba de como estuvo tu día.

—Creo que bien, al parecer mi hermano hizo un amigo nuevo.

—¿No era el chico que vimos en el parque hace unas semanas?

—¡Creo que si! Su nombre es Finn, tiene tatuajes y perforaciones en su cara, se veía genial.

—Suena increíble, aunque me asusta un poco la idea de que haya podido tatuarse la cara.

Daniel dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Chris sin decir nada al respecto, sus manos ya no dolían tanto como antes pero le gustaba pasar pequeños momentos tranquilos con su amigo, podrían ser llamados ''Momentos de calma'' y bueno en ocasiones eran necesarios.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, se empezaba a formar el atardecer lo que transformó el color del cielo a un color anaranjado realmente lindo, pero cuando el sol se ocultara por completo, sería hora de ponerse en camino a Seattle de nuevo.

Le causaba conflicto ¿Quería que se acabara ese momento? El tiempo no dejaría de moverse aunque lo rogara pero podrían hacer lo que quisieran. (¿Por qué estaba poniéndose tan nervioso al respecto?) 

Tomó la mano de Chris esperando llamar su atención lo cuál dió resultado, ya que momentos después de que Daniel quitara su cabeza de su hombro sus miradas conectaron, esperando a que el otro dijera algo.

—Oye, Chris.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Daniel? ¿Esta todo bien? —Chris tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, su cabello lucía radiante gracias a los rayos del sol y de alguna forma todo empezaba a volverse ¿Borroso? ¿Confuso?

—...Es mi turno en el columpio. 

. . .

Los momentos en el columpio pudo haber sido mas divertido para Daniel si era honesto, no porque Chris fuera realmente malo para empujarlo y hacerlo llegar hasta lo alto (Aunque si fue un poco decepcionante) Si no por la idea de que tendría que ir a prepararse para volver a Seattle después de eso.

En esta ocasión Chris había decidido acompañarlo a casa de Los Reynolds a ayudarlo a empacar sus cosas, Charles estaba trabajando así que no necesitó acompañarlo a pedir permiso lo cual debía admitir que le alegraba, hasta el día de hoy Charles parecía ser un poco intimidante.

Daniel miraba constantemente a Chris de reojo mientras empacaba sus cosas, podía escuchar al chico tararear el intro de la canción usada en el show de Hawt Dawg Man mientras recogía algunos juguetes que estaban en el suelo de la habitación.

—Creo que la peor parte de venir siempre es empacar ¡Se vuelve mas difícil cerrar la maleta siempre!

—Creí que la peor parte siempre fue tener que soportar a tu hermano todo el camino.

—Es una disputa bastante pareja, pero por ahora empacar lleva la delantera.

Después de recoger todas sus cosas y colocarlas en la maleta, Daniel empezó a tratar de cerrarla forzosamente, empezó tratando de cerrar los seguros lo que no dio resultado, luego aplastó la maleta pero no fue hasta que Chris intervino para ayudar que pudo logr carerrar la maleta. 

—Sabes, sería genial que algún día pudieras ir a Seattle, tal vez un fin de semana.

—¡Eso suena genial! ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Solo que mi padre tendría que hablarlo con el tuyo. —Chris de manera genuina parecía emocionado por la idea de visitar a Daniel alguna vez.

Por ahora, Daniel no parecía necesitar mas que esa promesa que lucía tan lejana por ahora, se abalanzó a Chris para abrazarlo, porque pudo sentir de manera real que su amistad no era algo que quedaría en el pasado como un lindo recuerdo que extrañaría en una noche melancólica. 

Ahora sabía que todo el tiempo del mundo estaba en sus manos.

. . .

Hacia bastante tiempo que Daniel no salía con Noah, sin darse cuenta su vida empezó a girar en torno a sus días en Beaver Creek y sentirse frustrado por la tarea de matemáticas que le asignaban.

Ambos estaban en el patio delantero que estaba en casa de Los Diaz, bebiendo refrescos de cola mientras miraban a los autos pasar, era mas divertido cuando se golpeaban mutuamente cada vez que pasaba un auto de un color especifico pero con su padre viéndolos constantemente, eso no pasaría por hoy.

—Me alegra que me invitaras a venir Dan, estaba empezando a creer que me odiabas o algo así.

—¿Cómo podría odiarte Noah? Somos mejores amigos desde siempre.

—¡Pero ya no jugamos como antes! Tampoco hablamos entre clases, pareciera como si estuvieras ignorándome.

Daniel tomo un sorbo de la bebida, porque de cierta manera Noah tenia razón pero no era en la forma que estaban pasando las cosas, diablos ahora se sentía un poco culpable por alejar a Noah sin realmente desearlo.

—Solo han sido demasiadas situaciones Noah ¡Prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes!

—¿Realmente lo prometes Dan? 

—Es una promesa.

—Promesa.

. . .

De una forma u otra la semana avanzo con rapidez, dentro de un pestañeo estaban a tan solo un día del fin de semana, lo que significaba regresar a Beaver Creek, después de un mes Daniel empezaba a adaptarse al hecho de moverse constantemente entre ambos estados, lo que le facilitaba a no simplemente centrarse en un solo punto.

La habitación de Daniel se encontraba llena de luces de colores vibrantes que se reflejaban en la pared, teniendo el teléfono en su oído se encontraba mirando al techo mientras estaba en una llamada con Chris.

Estaba escuchándolo hablar sobre flores, no entendía demasiado pero de alguna forma el lo hacia ver de una manera tan interesante ¿Qué quería decir cuando hablaba sobre los cuidados de las semillas? No lo sabia, pero de alguna forma lograba mantenerse enganchado.

—...Así es como las flores se reproducen sin necesidad de ser plantadas por las personas ¿No te parece asombroso? Nunca creí que me gustaría demasiado estar en la florería, tal vez es porque me recuerda un poco a mi madre.

—Uh... ¿Entonces eso realmente puede pasar? 

—¡Si! Es tan genial, pero siento que te estoy dando alguna lección de clases así que supongo que deberíamos cambia de tema. 

—¡No, no te sientas así! Siempre pareces emocionado mientras hablas sobre tu trabajo, creo que es lindo.

Daniel pudo escuchar a Chris soltar una pequeña risa, de cierta forma recordó algunas de esas ocasiones cuando Chris desviaba su mirada para evitar que sus mejillas llenas de rubor fueran un centro de atención ¿Estaría haciendo lo mismo en este momento?

—Realmente quería decir... ¡El Cómic estará listo pronto! Creo que podrás leer el primer capitulo cuando vengas, solo si quieres.

—¿Bromeas? He estado esperándolo por semanas ¡No puedo esperar!

—Esta semana luces mas impaciente de lo normal ¿Sucede algo? Realmente pareces emocionado.

—No lo se, te extraño tal vez, me agradas mucho.

La llamada se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, Daniel no sabía si por accidente dijo algo malo lo que ocasionó que se pusiera un poco nervioso, su pecho parecía saltar cada vez mas alto como si buscara salir de su cuerpo y no le gustaba.

—... ¡También te extraño! 

Daniel tapó el micrófono del teléfono para poder soltar un gran suspiro, por unos momentos dejó que su mente jugara con el de una manera muy negativa y no debía permitir eso.

—Bueno, espero verte mañana, probablemente pasemos a la florería y compremos algo para Claire.

—Estaré ahí, Dany.

—Oh ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Segundos después, la llamada finalizó.

No pudo decirle a Chris que le gustaba como sonaba ''Dany''

. . .

El viaje a Beaver Creek nunca se sintió tan largo como hoy, ver los árboles pasar por toda la carretera en lugar de sentirse gratificante y liberador se sintió como más de lo mismo, como si no estuvieran avanzando hacia su destino por mas que su padre le dijera que eso no era verdad, Daniel no estuvo convencido hasta que pudo reconocer el pequeño pueblo.

Desde el auto podían ver a la gente pasar haciendo sus deberes en un tranquilo sábado, paseando por el pueblo y todo lucía tan tranquilo, tal vez empezaba a encariñarse con Beaver Creek sin darse cuenta.

Como de costumbre se detuvieron en la florería del pueblo para comprar un pequeño de flores para Claire, de cierta forma se había vuelto totalmente necesario cuando visitaban la casa de Los Reynolds.

—Bien enano, de alguna forma siempre escoges flores que le gustan mucho a tu abuela, asi que sabrás que hacer ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—¡Totalmente!

—Ese es mi hijo.

Esteban le entregó algo de dinero a Daniel y el bajó del auto para entrar a la florería, siempre podía encontrar lindos colores en todos lados al entrar, como siempre su objetivo principal fue el mostrador y cuando llegó tocó la pequeña campana.

—¡Woosh! —Chris apareció detrás de Daniel, asustándolo de esa manera por la entrada inesperada.

—¡Chris! ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? Siempre saltas del mostrador.

—Oh, tienes razón. —Chris se puso detrás del mostrador y se ocultó por unos segundos hasta que volvió a saltar con la misma emoción haciendo así su aparición de manera correcta.

—Mucho mejor.

—Ayer dijiste que venías asi que preparé el ramo desde que abrimos la tienda, iré a traerlo.

El chico desapareció por unos segundos para regresar con un ramo de flores variadas bastante lindo, desde rosas hasta girasoles y todas lucían radiantes.

—Entonces... $16.95 ¿Deseas agregar una tarjeta?

—No, pero un Chock-O-Crisp sería bastante genial.

—Es una florería, puedo darte algunas hojas ¡O espinas! 

—Sólo toma el dinero, Chris.

. . .

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Los Reynolds, después de saludar a sus abuelos Daniel inmediatamente subió a desempacar sus maletas mientras su padre conversaba con sus abuelos.

Le costó algo de trabajo al principio pero cuando pudo organizar todo en el clóset los problemas desaparecieron, azotó la puerta como muestra de su superioridad ante el gran reto y como si fuera karma, algo cayó en su cabeza.

Su primera reacción fue un pequeño sonido de incomodidad, no fue algo realmente pesado pero lo tomó de sorpresa, entonces volteó a ver de que se trataba para darse cuenta que era un ¿Disco?

Lo apreció por un segundo, este era compacto pero bastante grande, apenas si podía recordar su nombre de una manera bastante vaga ¿Vinilo? Si, sin duda era un vinilo ¿De sus abuelos? ¿De su madre? ¡De su madre! Eso podría significar algo.

Por un segundo tuvo esperanza de algo, no sabía del todo como podría servir en su búsqueda pero debía pedir ayuda, no a sus abuelos ya que ellos tratarían de quitárselo, si no a alguien que pudiera confiar totalmente que no le pediría detenerse.

Ocultó el vinillo en su camisa y salió de la habitación con dirección al patio trasero, vio a sus abuelos en la sala de estar, eso le dio oportunidad de escabullirse por la casa hasta el patio trasero.

Fue en dirección a la casa del árbol de Chris y empezó a subir la escalera con el plan de tener un refugio, tal vez Chris podría ayudarlo cuando llegara a casa, podía recordar que el tenía un tocadiscos.

—¡Dany! ¿Eres tu el que esta arriba? —Chris gritó desde abajo, aún manteniendo su uniforme del trabajo esperando una respuesta positiva.

—¡Chris! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Estaba en mi habitación y te vi subir ¿Quieres bajar? Prepararé limonada.

—¡Esta bien, además tengo algo que mostrarte!

Daniel bajó de la casa del árbol, si bien su punto principal era mostrar el vinilo un poco de limonada no vendría nada mal.

. . .

Chris estaba observando el vinillo mientras Daniel bebía un vaso de limonada, se sentía como si ambos fueran exploradores y tenían una reliquia antigua en sus manos ¡Era tan emocionante!

—Sin duda es un vinillo, pero la portada se ve demasiado desgastada, probablemente sea una canción muy vieja.

—¿Crees que podamos probarlo en el tocadiscos de tu papá? 

—¡Seguro! No parece dañado así que supongo servirá ¿Dijiste que era de tu madre, cierto?

—Eso creo, tal vez Claire olvidó llevárselo cuando limpió su habitación.

—Si hay un vinillo... tal vez hay una posibilidad de que haya mas cosas, pero se quienes podrían encargarse de eso, por ahora probemos el vinillo.

Daniel dejó su vaso en la limonada en la mesa y acompañó a Chris a la habitación de su padre donde se encontraba el tocadiscos, si bien el no sabía demasiado sobre como funcionaba, su amigo si y eso lo aliviaba.

Chris colocó el disco y empezó a reproducirlo, esperando unos segundos para ver de que canción se trataba.

Donna Summer - Last Dance

Last Dance  
Last Dance for love  
Yes, it's my last change

—¡Oh! Creo que conozco esta canción.

—¿De verdad?

—En algún lado, suena un poco familiar ¡Me gusta! 

—Creo que es linda, nunca la había escuchado antes

—Entonces debemos de bailar. —Chris se quitó los zapatos y saltó a la cama de su padre para extender su mano invitando a Daniel a hacer lo mismo.

Después de dudar por un par de segundos, al final no pudo resistirse y ahora ambos estaban bailando al ritmo de la canción (Todo un cliché si lo pensaba, pero seguía siendo divertido) 

Oh, I need you, by me,  
Beside me, to guide me,  
To hold me, to scold me

Los movimientos de Chris eran torpes y Daniel no se quedaba atrás, pero sin duda estaban pasando un gran momento al ritmo de Donna Summer, llena de energía y ritmos totalmente discos fiel a los 80's

So, come on baby, dance that dance  
Come on baby, dance that dance  
Come on baby, let's dance tonight...

Cuando el vinillo dejó de reproducirse, ambos se dejaron caer en la cama un poco agotados después de bailar, rieron un poco cuando sus miradas se encontraron como si tuvieran una especie de conexión en ese momento.

—Eso fue divertido, realmente es una linda canción.

—No creí que a mamá le gustara la música disco, bueno realmente no se mucho de ella.

—Oh Dany, no debes de sentirte así ahora, no estas solo en esto.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Lo único que tengo de ella es una identificación vieja y el vinillo.

—Sabes, tengo una idea, creo que Mantroid puede esperar.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Tenemos una nueva misión ahora.

. . .

—Muy bien ¿Todo el equipo esta listo? Creo que estamos todos.

—¿Era necesario hacernos el maquillaje para la reunión?

—Totalmente, ahora necesito que todos pongan atención... Todos sabíamos que nuestro objetivo principal era Mantroid, pues eso cambiará temporalmente ya que tenemos una misión importante para medianoche.

—¿Medianoche? ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

—Será una misión para encontrar cosas de tu madre que pudieran estar escondidas en casa de Los Reynolds, pediré permiso para quedarme la noche en la casa a dormir y cuando todos duerman empezará nuestra búsqueda.

—Es bastante arriesgado ¡Si nos atrapan estaremos muertos!

—No me importa Dany- digo SUPERWOLF, además, si encontramos algo estaremos a un paso mas cerca de encontrarla.

Daniel sintió algo cálido en su pecho, el hecho de que Chris estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo sin importar si tendría problemas o no lo puso un poco emocional, se levantó del piso para abrazarlo por tan lindo gesto.

—Gracias Chris, realmente no sabes cuanto significa para mi. —Unas pequeñas lagrimas lograron escaparse de sus ojos, Chris pudo notarlo al ver como un poco de su maquillaje se había borrado pero no importaba, ya que todo parecía sin valor en ese momento.

—¡Somos un equipo! Siempre estaré contigo no importa lo que pase.

Entonces hoy podrían encontrar algo que podría cambiarlo todo, había demasiados sentimientos en el aire pero sin duda, estaban listos para lo que se aproximaban.

Nada podía detenerlos si estaban juntos, o eso era lo que creían.


	6. Poppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Amapola esta relacionado con el recuerdo, la muerte, el consuelo al igual que se le vincula a esperanza, todo varía depende su color y país.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap es un poco corto comparado a los demás, pero espero de igual manera lo disfruten ;D Au Revior

Convencer a un cansado Charles que solo buscaba descanso después del trabajo no fue nada difícil, cuando Chris pidió permiso la única respuesta de su padre fue un movimiento extraño de cabeza que estaba mas cercano a una mueca aprobatoria.

Prepararse fue sencillo, solo llevaba su piyama, un suéter extra para la noche y un par de linternas que sin duda necesitarían, tenían el plan perfecto y nadie sospecharía nada de ambos, no podían fallar de ninguna manera.

—Creo que tengo todo ¿Recuerdas la coartada, Dany?

—Tendremos una noche de cine y esta semana tocaba con mis abuelos.

—Ahora que lo pienso eso suena como una buena idea, deberíamos hacerlo después.

Chris cerró su mochila, el realmente iba a hacer una misión ultra secreta junto a Daniel como verdaderos superhéroes, lo mejor de todo era que si tenían éxito significaría que estarían un paso mas cerca de encontrar a la madre de Daniel.

De cierta manera, ambos estaban asustados por lo que pudiera suceder, no querían encontrar algo que los aterrara a la mitad de la noche, era una experiencia nueva que pudiera meterlos en problemas.

Salieron de la casa en dirección al patio trasero de los Reynolds, para ese momento el sol estaba terminando de ocultarse y la luna se colocaba en el cielo, algunas estrellas empezaban a ser visibles dando paso a la noche.

Daniel abrió la puerta trasera dejando a Chris pasar y se escabulleron entre la sala, pasando por las escaleras que llevaban al siguiente piso terminando por llegar a la habitación donde dormía Daniel.

—Bueno, estaremos aquí hasta que todos duerman y podamos escabullirnos por toda la casa.

—Pero la idea de la película sonaba genial

—Ya vimos Frozen la semana pasada, Chris.

—Entonces ¿Puedes traerme una caja de jugo al menos? Por favor ¿Si?

—Esta bien, pero no salgas de aquí ¿Entendido?

—Entendido, estaré tan quieto como una estatua.

Daniel salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina en busca de una caja de jugo, en el camino pudo encontrarse a su padre y a sus abuelos, pudo verlos teniendo una noche agradable mientras el; De una manera frenética tomó algunos dulces y la bebida que le pidió Chris para volver a su habitación rápidamente. 

—Estoy de vuelta, aproveché y te conseguí un Choc-... ¿Chris?

Chris no parecía haberse movido desde que Daniel bajó hace unos minutos atrás, tampoco estaba pestañeando lo que ocasionó algunas dudas.

El chico empezó a acercarse cada vez mas, con algo de incertidumbre ante la situación, cuando la distancia fue lo suficientemente corta empezó picando su mejilla esperando respuesta, al ver que no sucedía nada trató de hacerlo reaccionar moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro hasta que...

—¡Boo! —Chris saltó hacia Daniel con la intención de asustarlo, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Daniel lo que quiere decir que cumplió su cometido totalmente.

—No es divertido, DETENTE.

—Debes de admitir que es un poco divertido.

—¿Sabes que es mas divertido? 

—No lo se, pero puedes decirme.

—Un tonto que no tendrá su caja de jugo hoy.

—¿Quién es?

—Tu, ahora si no quieres quedarte sin Chock-O-Crisp también, sigue el plan

—Oye, yo soy el que da las ordenes aquí ¡Es mi plan!

—¿Estas realmente seguro de eso, Chris?

—...Solo dame mi jugo, Dany.

. . .

Era casi medianoche, Chris y Daniel jugaron algunos juegos de mesa mientras esperaban a que el tiempo pasara (Chris perdió casi todas las partidas) y hasta que escucharon a Esteban despedirse de Claire supieron que era tiempo de actuar.

—Chris ¿Estas listo? —Daniel susurró, vigilando si era seguro para que ambos saliera, verificando con la luz de la linterna que tomó del bolso que llevaba Chris.

—Estoy listo ¿Todo es seguro?

—Están dormidos así que podemos salir, no te separes de mi ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos salieron de la habitación, cada uno con su linterna, el ambiente era algo intimidante lleno de pequeños muebles que aparentaban ser algo mas y los sonido de la naturaleza que creaban un ambiente algo tenebroso.

Chris tomó la mano de Daniel mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo, buscando en los rincones donde pudieran estar ocultas algunas cosas de Karen, cajones, cajas, pero al menos en el piso de arriba no parecía haber nada relevante.

Bajaron las escaleras y empezaron a registrar la sala, desde los sillones hasta algunas áreas poco probables como detrás de la televisión, pero seguían sin éxito.

—Yo buscaré en la cocina, tu ve a otra parte, si no encontramos nada volvemos a la habitación.

—¡Espera! Yo iré a la cocina, quiero un Chock-O-Crisp.

—Bien, yo veré otra parte en la que buscar.

Los chicos se separaron para seguir con la búsqueda, Daniel revisaba los cajones y la alacena, era bastante complicado buscar algo que no conoces pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo ya que no planeaba considerar esta misión como un fracaso.

Mientras fisgoneaba entre algunos estantes, Daniel pudo escuchar algunos pasos venir desde arriba, estos eran delicados pero aún así pudo escucharlos por lo cuál asumió que se trataba de Chris, esperaba que estuviera volviendo con buenas noticias.

—Oye espero qu- —Daniel volteó para darse cuenta de que la persona que bajó las escaleras no era Chris, si no que se trataba de ¿Sean?

Parecía que estaba tratando de escabullirse para salir de casa, pero ahora ambos estaban viéndose preguntándose que tramaba el otro, hubo un pequeño silencio mientras compartían miradas algo confusa antes de que Sean dijera algo.

—¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

—¿Qué se supone que tú estas haciendo?

—Buen intento pero yo pregunté primero.

—Estaba buscando... ¿Chock-O-Crisp? ¡Si! Chris y yo estábamos jugando juegos de mesa y nos quedamos sin botanas así que bajé a buscarlas. —La mentirá salió como la seda, bueno realmente quería comer algo ya que toda la tensión de la misión le dio hambre y Sean parecía lo suficientemente convencido.

—¿Si te digo donde están prometes no decirle nada a papá?

—Bien, tienes un trato.

—Si Claire pregunta, fue Stephen quien te dijo ¿Esta bien? — Sean abrió uno de los gabinetes que estaban llenos de fibra y pasas que sus abuelos usaban para sus desayunos, siendo que hasta el fondo se encontraban los chocolates y sacó un paquete de seis, entregándole casi todos a Daniel, excepto uno que tomó para el y después de eso parecía listo para irse.

—¡Sean, espera! —Daniel detuvo a Sean, quien parecía ansioso por irse pero aún así estuvo dispuesto a detenerse, dando media vuelta esperando a que su hermano dijera lo que necesitaba.

—Espero podamos hacer algo después, como antes.

Sean sonrió un poco, no dio una respuesta verdaderamente concreta, pero el gesto bastó para Daniel antes de ver desaparecer a su hermano.

No es lo mejor pero esta bien.

. . .

Después de un tiempo buscando sin éxito, Daniel decidió que era de volver a la habitación y dormir un poco, estaba lleno de desilusión ya que realmente esperaba encontrar cualquier cosa, no algo para encontrarla en ese punto, un recuerdo bastaba.

Chris llegó a la habitación un poco después que Daniel, trato de ser silencioso ya que era bastante tarde y despertar a Claire o a Esteban podría meterlos en problemas.

En cuanto entró, el objetivo principal de Chris fue entrar a la cama junto a Daniel con la intención de prepararse para dormir, este fue aceptado y ahora ambos estaban compartiendo cobijas con actitudes bastante distintas.

—Entonces... ¿No encontraste nada?

—Bueno, Sean me dijo donde estaban los Chock-O-Crisp, supongo que eso es algo

—Oh ¡Eso es genial! Yo encontré una carta de ''K''

—Espera ¿K? ¿Cómo Karen? ¿El nombre de mi mamá? ¡¿Lograste encontrar algo en serio?! 

—No se si sea de ella, no quise abrirla pero sin duda podemos verla mañana en la fortaleza aérea para que nadie se de cuenta. —Chris sacó la carta del bolsillo que tenía su piyama y se la entregó a Daniel.

La carta fue recibida y colocada debajo de la almohada, una emoción enorme invadió al chico que mantenía la esperanza de que se tratara de algo de su madre ¡Lo habían logrado! La misión no había fracasado y eso lo hacía bastante feliz.

Quería abrir la carta en ese momento, leerla, darse cuenta si realmente se trataba de ella y las cosas que tenía que decir ¿Una postal? ¿Una explicación? ¿Una disculpa? Tantas ideas cruzaban por su mente que era bastante complicado concentrarse en dormir.

—Debe ser de ella Chris, estoy seguro.

—Esperemos que si Dany, pero es demasiado tarde ¿No crees que debemos dormir?

—¡Pero quiero leer la carta!

—No podemos leerla aquí, podrían atraparnos.

El único consuelo de Daniel en ese momento era que al menos la carta no iría a ningún lado, tenía que seguir las cosas que Chris le decía aunque eso significara tener que esperar (Con lo que odiaba esperar).

—Iré a dormir entonces, pero realmente estoy un poco nervioso por lo que pueda decir la carta... es raro ya que si es de ella, sería la primera vez que hablamos de una manera.

—No hay nada que temer, no estas solo en esto y este será el primer paso de todos los que necesites dar ¿De acuerdo? Ahora creo que debemos de dormir.

—Bien, dulces sueños Chris.

—Dulces sueños a ti también.

Ambos se centraron en descansar después de un largo día, mañana podría definir bastantes cosas y no sabían si estaban preparados para lo que pudiera suceder, pero al menos no se encontraban solos.

Tal vez estaban viendo una luz al final del túnel.

. . .

La mañana de ambos chicos fue bastante tranquila considerando la situación a la que se afrontarían.

El desayuno estuvo bien, Claire siempre era bastante atenta cuando uno de ellos quería mas jugo o otro panqueque mas, no podían quejarse de eso ya que consideraban lindo la atención que recibían.

Después del desayuno, los dejaron salir a jugar al patio lo que era justamente lo que querían, en cuanto pudieron levantarse de la mesa corrieron a la habitación para ponerse sus zapatos y salir sin problema (Obviamente sin olvidar la carta).

Era un día soleado, sin duda genial para pasarlo en el parque o cualquier actividad al aire libre, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes ayer tal vez tendrían una excursión, pero no era así.

Subieron a la casa del árbol, era uno de los pocos lugares seguros que podían acudir sin importar que (¿Qué pasaría cuando crecieran y fueran demasiado grandes para la casa del árbol?)

Daniel tenía la carta en sus manos, observándola con un sentimiento de intriga ¿Qué tendría la carta? ¿Es realmente de ella? ¿Qué es lo que busca?

Abrió el sobre con cuidado para sacar de el la misma carta, la que estaba en una hoja de papel doblada dentro del sobre para notar que también tenía una fotografía en ella.

La carta parecía ser breve, pero se dispuso a leerla con esperanzas de encontrar algo que pudiera levantar su esperanza.

''Papá.

Se que has dicho que debo dejar de enviarte cartas, lo entiendo, mis decisiones no han sido las mejores pero sigo satisfecha con lo que hice.

Organizando algunas cosas, encontré esta fotografía y me hizo pensar bastante acerca de esos días mas sencillos, creí que tal vez querías tenerla o tal vez pueda equivocarme.

Bueno, ya es demasiado porque envié la carta, no es lo único para lo que es demasiado tarde.

Sabes donde puedes encontrarme, si quieres compartir un pensamiento al respecto

P.S: Probablemente hubiera sido una horrible bombero.

K.''

Terminó de leer la carta para ver la fotografía, que mostraba a una joven Karen con un casco que pertenecía al uniforme de bombero de Stephen hace muchos años atrás.

Era ella, no podía creer que era ella.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de los ojos de Daniel, eran tantas emociones en ese momento que no sabía procesas que realmente era una carta de su madre ¡Y su abuelo sabía donde estaba!

—¡Es ella! No puedo creerlo ¡Es una carta de mi mamá!

Chris tomó la fotografía para verla por unos segundos, no podía negar que ver a Daniel tan emocional al respecto terminaba por despertar un sentimiento similar, realmente estaban dando el paso que necesitaban. 

—Es realmente bonita.

—¡Lo se! Y Stephen sabe donde esta, la carta era para el. —Daniel luchaba por no quebrarse totalmente, pero todos esos sentimiento que tenía acumulado desde hace tiempo atrás fue imposible de retener, tenía que sacarlo de su pecho.

Cuando sus pequeñas lágrimas se convirtieron totalmente en un llanto, sintió el cálido abrazo de Chris consolándolo lo que hizo sentirse seguro, pero al mismo tiempo fue como una punzada en el pecho.

—Daniel... no te sientas ahogado por esto, pero igual esta bien llorar a veces, solo recuerda que acabas de dar el primer paso.

Ahora se sentía asustado de lo que pudiera seguir, pero estaba dispuesto a lograrlo.

. . .

Después de leer la carta de Karen, decidieron que no era hora de volver a casa de Los Reynolds, así que ambos se mantuvieron en la casa de Los Eriksen pasando así su mañana, no tenían idea si volverían mas tarde o se quedarían ahí hasta que Daniel tuviera que empezar a empacar para volver de nuevo a Seattle.

Bat for Lashes - Moon and Moon

Estaban en la habitación de Charles, Chris estaba escuchando los discos de su madre, el observaba a Daniel leer el primer número de su cómic, la canción era la que tenía el control del ambiente con un toque bastante melancólico.

Lover when you don't lay with me  
I'm a huntress for a husband lost at sea

Daniel estaba realmente concentrado en el cómic, apreciando cada detalle viñeta por viñeta, se sentía tan especial la idea de que el fuera la primera persona en leerlo.

En algunos momentos podía ver de reojo a Chris, sabía que lo estaba viendo pero no tenía problema con ella hasta que sus miradas se encontraban momentáneamente y eso era como un pequeño electroshock.

When this wild world is a big bad hand  
Pushing me on my back do you understand

—¡Este cómic es genial! Realmente valió la pena esperar.

—Me alegra de que te haya gustado, estuve trabajando bastante en el primer número.

Después de leer, Daniel dejó el cómic en la mesa de noche que tenía Charles y se recostó a la par de Chris, tantas emociones lo tenían agotado, ahora solamente disfrutaba la música que invadía la habitación.

—Esto se siente familiar.

—¿A que te refieres?

—¿No habíamos hecho esto antes? Sentarnos a escuchar música, esta canción... 

—Creo que no, hacía bastante tiempo que no escuchaba los discos de mamá, ella adoraba esta canción ¡Y este mismo disco tiene una canción con tu nombre! Es curioso, una linda coincidencia supongo.

Calling moon and moon  
Shoot that big bad hand

—Es una linda canción, apuesto que era muy linda.

—Extraño su sonrisa, ella era como mi mejor amiga.

Daniel se acercó un poco a Chris, trató de abrazarlo ya que de cierta forma podía entenderlo, acarició su cabello tratando de consolarlo un poco ¿Tenía que ver Mantroid en todo esto? Solo había pequeños fragmentos de la historia volando por todas partes, solo deseaba saber un poco más.

Chris soltó una lágrima, pero no llegó mas lejos (Estaban teniendo demasiadas emociones el día de hoy) era simplemente frustrante para Daniel imaginar cientos escenarios de lo que pudo haber sucedido, asustándose de las ideas que pasaban por su propia mente.

Now I won't see you no moreI won't see you no more

Pero al final, nada de eso tenía que ser verdad.

. . .

Las maletas estaban listas, Chris y Daniel estaban esperando en la sala a que Esteban dijera que debían irse para despedirse y esperar al siguiente fin de semana para volverse a ver.

Daniel mantenía el sabor agridulce de la mañana al respecto de la carta de su madre, quería saber mas sobre ella sin necesidad de tener que buscar entre las piedras información de ella porque su familia pretendía que era un fantasma.

—Tengo que hacer algo. —Se levantó del sillón dejando a Chris solo en la sala, yendo hacia el estudio de Stephen en busca de respuestas, al llegar pudo ver que su abuelo efectivamente se encontraba ahí.

—Daniel ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Stephen después de notar la presencia de su nieta dejó de lado en lo que trabajaba y lo hizo pasar al estudio.

—Podemos hablar sobre... mamá?

—¿Que? Yo... no tengo idea, no se absolutamente nada. —Stephen se levantó de su silla en dirección a la puerta mientras fingía demencia, trató de percatarse que Claire o Esteban no estuvieran cerca para cerrar la puerta del estudio con seguro.

—Yo... creí que tu sabías algo, encontré esta carta que era para ti. —Daniel inmediatamente mostró la carta, la cual fue arrebatada por Stephen.

—¡¿Robaste la carta de Karen?! Daniel, eso no esta bien.

—Q-Quería saber sobre ella, cuando empiezan a mencionarla en sus conversaciones me piden que me aleje, cuando pregunto sobre como era nunca me contestan, lo único que tengo es una estúpida credencial con una foto borrosa ¡¿Que puedo hacer con eso?! Estoy cansado de ser el único que no sabe nada. —Daniel estaba frustrado, su voz parecía estar cerca de quebrarse, tenía tanta rabia después de todas las veces se le negó conocer mas de Karen.

—Daniel... entiendo como te sientes s-

—¡Eso no es verdad! Si me entendieras me contarías sobre ella, me ayudarías a encontrarla.

Stephen se acercó a abrazar a su nieto, tratando de calmar su ira, trató de consolarlo ya que le dolía ver como se aferraba a la idea de conocer a su madre, Daniel no era el único que extrañaba a Karen, si no también Stephen ya que el vio irse a su hija, por ello decía que entendía a Daniel.

—Escúchame Daniel, tengo algo que decirte, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti en este momento.

Daniel trató de tranquilizarse, respiró profundo y sin decir ninguna palabra, vio a los ojos a su abuelo, el entendió perfectamente que prometía cumplir con guardar el secreto.

—No se donde esta Karen y también la extraño, cada día rezo para que Dios la tenga a salvo, ella suele enviar cartas y tengo que ocultarlas de tu abuela ya que ella todavía no la perdona, siempre dice que lo ha superado pero no es cierto... ella estaría tan feliz de ver en quien te estas convirtiendo, en alguien audaz, decidido, me recuerdas tanto a ella.

Stephen buscó entre un cajón que tenía bajo llave una de las tantas fotografías que Karen le enviaba por correo, cuando encontró la que buscaba se la entregó a Daniel.

—Esta fotografía es de muchos años atrás, antes de que Sean naciera incluso, quiero que la tengas, pero guárdala bien, si tu abuela la descubre estaremos en problemas.

—Gracias abuelo. —Daniel recibió la fotografía con cuidado en su bolsillo, era reconfortante para el ver que no era la única persona que se sentía perdida.

—Solo recuerda que cuando empieces a verla como un recuerdo, dolerá menos.

Realmente nadie estaba lista para ver a Karen irse, ahora todos insistían en dejarla ir.


	7. Dandelion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Dientes de León son flores relacionadas con la supervivencia, la recompensa, la armonía y en algunos casos con la esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve teniendo un poco de problemas en puntos específicos del capitulo que no me dejó corregir, hice todo lo posible en serio pero espero no les moleste): Realmente hice lo mejor que pude!

_ Algunos años después... _

Daniel estaba despierto, observaba el techo de manera perdida esperando a que algo en el le recordara que tenía que levantarse para ir a desayunar algo pero se mantenía estático en la comodidad de su cama.

Y entonces como si el universo quisiera obligarlo a salir de la habitación, empezó a sentirse acechado, como si una presencia familiar estuviera tras de el en una manera melodramática, como en las películas de terror cuando el asesino estaba detrás de ti esperando el mejor momento para... ¡Atacar!

—¡Te tengo, Daniel!

Como Daniel lo esperaba, fue embaucado por Chris, quien de una forma inexplicable saltó de la cama, le hubiera gustado que se golpeara de alguna forma como un gratificante karma, pero también le preocupara su bienestar.

—Diablos Chris ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer eso? —Daniel se quejó y terminó aprisionándolo como una pequeña venganza, no le agradaba cuando interrumpían su sueño en fin de semana.

—¡No, basta tonto! —Chris empezó a forcejear lo que terminó haciendo que cayera fuera de la cama, Daniel no pudo evitar contener la risa por la situación, hasta sin quererlo se llevó una de las sábanas que usaron para dormir.

—Bueno, te lo merecías. 

Inmediatamente la sábana terminó en el rostro de Daniel, de una forma u otra se estaba tornando en una pelea, pero no llegó mas lejos ya que Chris prefirió simplemente recostarse al lado de Daniel

—Sabes si hubiera querido que un idiota me molestara, en nuestra escuela secundaria hay por lo menos una docena de cretinos que lo harían sin obligarme a venir hasta Seattle.

—Oh ¿Estamos maldiciendo ahora? ¿Qué sucedió con Captain Spirit el gran héroe que dijo ''Los superhéroes no maldicen''? 

—No planeo contestar ninguna pregunta hasta tener a mi abogado presente.

—¿Quién es tu abogado? ¿Sky Pirate?

—Oye, eso fue grosero... ¡Es un buen abogado!

Daniel cerró ese tema abrazando a Chris, no sabía si era por el confort ya que aunque durmió bastante todavía se sentía cansado pero igual lo hizo, no era nada raro entre ellos.

—¿Realmente estas cansado Dany?

—Quiero un Chock-O-Crisp, eso me dará energía.

—No has desayunado, no tendrás un Chock-O-Crisp.

—Estas sonando como papá.

—Daniel, yo soy tu padre. —Chris hizo todo lo posible para fingir un tono rasposo y tenebroso, lo mas cercano a Darth Vader, pero en lugar de intimidar a Daniel lo hizo soltar una carcajada.

Después de las risas, llegó un pequeño silencio donde ambos pudieron disfrutar la tranquilidad de la mañana, la cual era bastante diferente a Beaver Creek, Seattle no se caracterizaba por ser pacifico o rural, pero en algunas ocasiones podían escuchar a las aves cantar en las mañanas lo cual no estaba mal.

—Dany ¿Recuerdas la última vez que puse el disco de mamá?

—Lo hago, teníamos... ¿12 años? Tu padre nos atrapó saltando en la cama y se molestó demasiado.

—¡Lo se! Aún puedo escuchar su voz diciendo

—''Algún día esa cama se levantará y empezará a saltar sobre ustedes''

—''Algún día esa cama se levantará y empezará a saltar sobre ustedes''

—Estabas tan asustado y yo simplemente trataba de ver a la pared para no reír, eso fue intenso.

—Lo único que extraño es poder escuchar los vinilos ¿Sabes? 

—Bueno, no tengo tocadiscos pero sin duda puedo poner algo desde el celular.

—Ooh, DJ Díaz ¡Me gusta!

Daniel tomó el celular que estaba debajo de su almohada, lo desbloqueó y empezó a buscar en su reproductor alguna canción, nada en especial, solo algo para tener un lindo momento antes de ir a desayunar.

_ Sufjan Stevens — Chicago  _

—No te atreviste.

—Bueno, después de que ''El idiota'' te haya empujado de la cama, creí que sería lindo poner una canción que te guste y siempre te escucho tararearla en el autobús escolar.

_ All things go, all things go _

_ Drove to Chicago _

_ All things know, all things know _

—A veces no eres tan malo, no puedo creer que siempre me escuches tararear.

—Bueno, me parece lindo ¿Es un problema? 

—¿Q-Que? ¡N-No! No creo que lo sea, Dany. —Chris cubrió su rostro después de que el notable rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas, no deseaba ver visto pero el hecho de que Daniel le pusiera atención de esa manera se sentía ¿Diferente? ¿Raro?

_ You came to take us _

_ All things go, all things go _

_ To recreate us _

_ All things grow, all things grow _

—¿Por que te ocultas? Creí que te gustaría la canción.

—¡Adoro la canción! Pero a veces te comportas como un tonto.

—¿A que te refieres? —Daniel parecía un poco confundido con la situación ¿Estaba siendo grosero sin saberlo?

—No lo sé ¿No sientes que desde un par de semanas atrás todo parece volverse distinto? 

—Tal vez porque ya no tenemos 10 años ¡Pero esta bien! Nada tiene que cambiar entre nosotros, seguimos leyendo cómics, viendo películas juntos y lo mas importante ¡Seguimos siendo amigos!

—Yo no me refería a... si, amigos, supongo. —La voz de Chris se sintió ahogada, hasta abrumada pero Daniel no pudo saber si esto era propio de su amigo o porque estaba ocultándose. 

_ I was in love with the place _

_ In my mind, in my mind _

_ I made a lot of mistakes _

_ In my mind, in my mind _

—Algún día deberíamos tener nuestra propia aventura ¿No lo crees? 

—¿A que viene eso?

—¡Es como la canción! Solo imagínalo, viajar en un auto sin rumbo hacia lo desconocido esperando encontrar cosas grandiosas ¡Hasta esta podría ser nuestra canción!

—¡¿N-Nuestra canción?!

—¿Tienes algún problema con que sea esa canción? No te preocupes, se que hay cientos de canciones que podríamos usar, solo imagina las posibilidades.

—De hecho mi problema empieza en que ninguno de los dos sabe conducir ¿Como planeas viajar por el país en un auto si lo mas cerca que has estado del volante es jugando Grand Theft Auto? ¡Y siempre chocas!

—Chris, Chris, Chris, tu siempre tan negativo ¡Puedo aprender a conducir! De hecho eso sería útil, no tendríamos que sentarnos escuchando todo el camino a esos idiotas.

—Dijiste que aprenderías francés y hasta el día de hoy sigues pidiendo mis notas.

—Diferente situación, pero puedo prometerte que esto valdrá la pena ¿De acuerdo? No necesitamos huir a ningún lado, pero me gusta la idea de viajar con mi compañero de crímenes. 

_ You had to find it (I made a lot of mistakes) _

_ All things go, all things go (I made a lot of mistakes) _

—Acepto, solo porque Beaver Creek empieza a verse aburrida.

—Entonces creo que tenemos un plan ¿No es emocionante? Aunque creo que podríamos ir a desayunar algo ahora.

—¡Espera! ...No puedes poner nuestra canción una vez mas?  
  
  


. . .

El fin de semana en Seattle estuvo bien, no recordaba el momento en el que ahora viajaban cada semana para visitar a su padre pero no estaba mal, después de lo que fue la escuela intermedia mudarse a Beaver Creek fue la mejor opción.

Pero eso volvía los lunes tan agotadores, después de el largo viaje, desempacar, Daniel caía totalmente rendido para despertar temprano y prepararse para clases.

Todo parecía abrumador cuando sonaba la alarma, golpeaba sin éxito su mesa de noche dejando caer al suelo su reloj antes de poder presionar el botón que silenciaba el reloj.

Gran manera de empezar la mañana. 

Daniel, de la manera que pudo se quitó las cobijas para sentarse en su cama, antes de hacer el siguiente movimiento se quedó observando hacia un punto muertos por unos momentos, como acostumbraba cada vez que despertaba para ir a la escuela.

Fue cuando su teléfono hizo un pequeño ruido debido una notificación, sacándolo así del trance en el que se encontraba, entonces tomó el celular para darse cuenta que se trataba de un mensaje nuevo.  
  
  
 **Chris  
** **  
**Dany  
Estas despierto??  
  
 **Daniel**  
no  
  
 **Chris** **  
**Jaja. Gracioso >:(  
Hoy no habrá practicas de ningún club  
Quieres salir después de la escuela o a

**Daniel** **  
** suena bien, tienes algún plan? 

**Chris**

Es una sorpresa!  
Te veo fuera de tu casa para que tomemos el autobús ;)  
Recuerda traerme una caja de jugo Xx   


Daniel terminó por dejar el teléfono en su cama y finamente se levantó de su cama, estaba desperdiciando demasiado tiempo haciendo absolutamente nada y si seguía así, se haría tarde para la escuela.

Tomó algo de ropa limpia del closet junto a un par de zapatillas, si era honesto podría decir que preferiría reportarse enfermo ya que las clases de calculo estaban barriendo el suelo con el, pero hey, tendría una salida con Chris después de la escuela (El había usado el emoji de guiño de manera no irónica??)

No todo era tan malo.

. . .  
  


Chris y Daniel esperaban el autobús escolar en una parada cercana a la calle en la que vivían como en cualquier día, Chris bebía la caja de jugo que Daniel le dio en el momento que se encontraron (Solo porque Chris la había pedido antes de que se encontraran.

—Entonces, me dirás el gran plan que tienes para después de clases?

—No. 

—Oh vamos ¿En serio? Dame una pista.

—No puedo, eso arruinaría la sorpresa! Oh el autobús ya esta aquí.  
  


Tal como dijo Chris, el autobús llegó por los estudiantes que lo esperaban, este se detuvo y todos empezaron a subir de manera normal, ya que tomaron asiento el conductor cerró las puertas y siguió la ruta.

Como siempre, ambos se sentaron juntos en un asiento lo suficientemente al fondo para poner ignorar a los demás, la calle donde vivían era de las primeras paradas así que tenían al menos media hora en la que deberían mantenerse ocupados.

—Oye... Compartimos audífonos?

—Estaba esperando a que me preguntaras.  


Chris sacó sus auriculares y le entregó uno de ellos a Daniel, se colocó el suyo en el oído y busco entre su repertorio algo para escuchar durante el camino, nada realmente especifico solo una canción que ayudara a desaparecer el ruido de su alrededor. 

_ Lorde — A World Alone _ .   
  


_ That slow burn wait while it gets dark _ _   
_ _ Bruising the sun _ _   
_ _ I feel grown up with you in your car _ _   
_ _ I know it's dumb _

Daniel observaba el paisaje desde la ventana mientras escuchaba la música, podía ver árboles, animales y hasta personas durante el viaje, podía sentir de una manera tan peculiar como si ya conociera todo desde tiempo atrás ¿O tal vez solo era un Deja Vú? 

Sintió la cabeza de Chris recargada en su hombro, eso lo hizo sentir cálido y terminó de dejar de prestar atención a lo que estaba en el exterior para enfocarse en su amigo. 

_ Let 'em talk, 'cause we're dancing in this world alone _ _   
_ _ World alone, we're alone _

—Adoro esta canción ¿También te gusta? Casi nunca escuchamos canciones nuevas.

—Es buena, aunque sabes que me gustan otro tipo de canciones.

—La próxima vez te dejaré elegir la canción.

—¿Habrá próxima vez?

—Siempre hay próxima vez, Dany

Daniel tomó la mano de Chris mientras mantenía una boba sonrisa en su rostro, pensaba en todas las veces que ambos habían estado juntos de cierta forma, era bastante común que en algunas ocasiones se mantuvieran juntos, como en sus fiestas de pijamas, haciendo cosas juntos y más pero ver Chris tratando de ocultarse siempre de el empezaba a herirlo un poco, todo se tornaba de una manera leve y Daniel no quería que empeorara si ese era su rumbo. 

_ I know we're not everlasting _ _   
_ _ We're a trainwreck waiting to happen _

—Chris ¿Ha estado todo bien estos días?

—No entiendo de que hablas ¿Por qué la pregunta? Papá esta bien si a eso te refieres, quemó la cena la semana pasada pero estoy seguro que aprenderá a usar el horno.

—Hablo de ¿Nuestra amistad? No ha pasado nada grave entre nosotros pero has estado actuando un poco raro.

—¿Actuando raro? Pffft, estoy bien, no creo que este pasando algo de lo que debas de preocuparte. 

—Estas mintiendo. 

—¡No, no estoy mintiendo! Si estuviera pasando algo te lo diría ¿De acuerdo? 

—¿Es una promesa? 

—Promesa de equipo, Superwolf.

—Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese apodo. 

—Deberíamos volver a usarlos ¡Sería divertido!

Ambos se vieron a los ojos por un par de segundos antes de volver a desconectar sus miradas, Daniel no tenía idea de que existía demasiado que decir, tal vez porque ninguno estaba listo para escucharlo.

Ahora estaban enfocados en la nada, mientras el autobús avanzaba de camino a la escuela donde terminando la jornada de clases tendrían una pequeña aventura.

O eso esperaban.

_ Let 'em talk _

. . .

Siempre que llegaban a la escuela Chris y Daniel eran los últimos en bajar del autobús, disfrutaban unos momentos a solas antes de que fueran echados con el argumento de que debían tomar sus clases ¿Había algo de malo en que disfrutaran un poco de silencio antes de todo el caos que eran los salones de clases? 

Entonces ahora caminaban por los pasillos en busca de sus casilleros, las olas de alumnos eran difíciles de domar, tenían a los deportistas tan huecos como las casas de las ardillas a un lado y del otro extremo a los alumnos rechazados ¡Era un cliché absurdo! Pero Daniel lograba hacerse paso entre todos los alumnos llevando a Chris con el.

Llegaron a sus casilleros, convenientemente estaba uno cercano al otro lo que siempre era un alivio, solo tenían un par de minutos para tomar los libros que necesitaban y atender su primer periodo.

—Entonces... ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?   
  


—Ciencias, eso significa que tomaré una siesta.  
  


—¿En la clase de Ms. Majesty? Aún no se como lo haces... pero bueno, tendremos P.E juntos hoy y no quiero ser el único que no pueda subir la soga.  
  


—Oh vamos Chris, no puedes ser tan malo ¿Sabes que genial sería tener telekinesis en este momento? Podría elevarte y todos quedarían sorprendidos.

—Eso suena tan genial, pero esto no es un cómic, Daniel.

—Sería genial si realmente lo fuera.

El timbre sonó y los alumnos empezaron a moverse, Chris tomó los libros que necesitaba para sus clases al igual que Daniel, pero con todas las personas pasando de un lado a otro lo abrumaba un poco.

—Oye ¿Crees poder llegar solo? Puedo acompañarte a tu salón si quieres.  
  


—¡Tengo matemáticas! Mi salón esta al otro lado de la escuela, además no tengo 5 años, creo que puedo hacerme paso por mi cuenta.

Daniel ignoró el opinión de Chris y tomó su mano para ayudarle a hacerse paso entre los demás estudiantes, fue algo complicado al principios ya que eran demasiados pero sin necesidad de empujar ya que era demasiado temprano como para tener problemas con alguien. 

Llegaron al salón de Matemáticas, Chris dejó de poner resistencia varios minutos atrás, en esta situación lo peor era que no podía sentirse molesto ya que en el fondo sabía que necesitaba su ayuda.

—No tenías que hacerlo Dany, ahora llegarás tarde a tu clase.

—Hey, no tengo problema con eso, diré que ayudé al conserje a mover unas cosas, el siempre es mi coartada.

—Si tienes problemas envíame un mensaje ¿De acuerdo? Inventaré algo para escaparme.

—De acuerdo, te veo en P.E y no te estreses demasiado.

—¡No prometo nada!

Daniel pudo ver como Chris entraba a su salón de clases, antes de que se alejara compartieron una última mirada y se sonrieron mutuamente, la puerta finalmente fue cerrada y eso significaba que tenía que correr para llegar a Ciencias. 

Tal vez acompañar a Chris no había sido la mejor idea después de todo pero no tenía ningún arrepentimiento. 

. . .

Después de su primera clase, se encontraban en P.E, una clase que se sentía como una tortura medieval para la gran mayoría excepto para los alumnos realmente atléticos, no hacía falta agregar lo pretenciosos que podían llegar a ser algunos al trotar en el calentamiento.

Chris y Daniel por su parte hacían el mínimo esfuerzo, acostumbraban a caminar o no a hacer absolutamente nada a excepción de las veces que el profesor centraba su atención en ellos, no era algo común pero en algunas ocasiones llegaban a ser regañados y terminaban dando vueltas extras.

Si tenían suerte, Chris podía fingir nauseas y podrían escabullirse a la cafetería hasta que la clase terminara, pero esa excusa empezaba desgastarse y podrías estar desangrando pero en los días de escalar la soga nadie tenía permitido irse.

Estaban sentados en las gradas apartados de los demás esperando a ser llamados, raramente escuchaban como susurraban algunas cosas sobre ellos, nunca prestaban atención ya que solo eran rumores estúpidos, pero seguían siendo molestos.

—No recibí ningún mensaje de texto, supongo que no tuviste problemas con Ms. Majesty.  
  


—Ella me dejó entrar, pero estuvo vigilándome toda su clase así que no pude dormir nada ¡Apesta!   
  


—Tal vez porque esto no es el Jardín de infancia, Daniel.

—No me importa, despiértame cuando sea mi turno.  
  


Daniel recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Chris tratando de descansar un poco, no era algo nuevo entre ellos pero no acostumbraban hacerlo en la escuela a menos que fuera en un momento a solas después de las actividades del club.

—Díaz ¡Deja de estar durmiendo, es tu turno en la soga! —La voz agresiva del entrenador hizo que Daniel rápidamente se levantara y se dirigiera a la pista de forma apresurada.

En algunos casos, el entrenador podía ser bastante intimidante. 

. . .

La clase finalizó en un rotundo fracaso para ambos, lo bueno de esto fue que Daniel obtuvo un resultado mayor al de Chris pero si tenían un poco de dignidad, ninguno se atrevería a alardear al respecto.

Estar en las duchas después de P.E era tedioso, había tantas cosas que podían salir mal con adolescentes y toallas, su opción siempre era esperar a que todos se fueran para ducharse y cambiarse, aunque eso ocasionaba que llegaran un poco tarde a su siguiente clase.

—Momentos como esos me hacen querer ser educado en casa. —Chris habló desde la regadera con un tono algo frustrado, tratando de ducharse lo más rápido posible.

—Aún no puedo creer que tropezaras con la soga, realmente no se como pasó.

—Yo tampoco, pero al menos se que tendré un lugar en el circo después de eso, pude escuchar a todos riendo.

—No te sientas mal Chris, tal vez no seas bueno en los deportes pero vamos ¡Los deportes son aburridos! Además que tienes algo mejor que la habilidad para escalar sogas.

—¿La edición coleccionista de la nueva saga de Power Bear?

—Exacto. 

—Bueno, al menos lo peor ya pasó ¿Cierto? Un par de horas más y podremos irnos.

—... ¿Y por qué esperar? 

—...¿Qué? —Chris cerró la regadera creyendo que fue un mensaje distorsionado por el ruido del agua que caía, pero las palabras de Daniel fueron tan exactas y reales como fueron pronunciadas.

—Podemos escabullirnos por la cancha oeste y terminaríamos en las vías del tren cercanas al pueblo.

—Daniel ''Escapista'' Díaz, tal vez si hubieras usado en P.E nos hubiéramos ahorrado la humillación de la cuerda.

—Ahora puedo ahorrarte la clase de Inglés ¿Entonces, que dices? No es como si tuvieras un plan diferente.

—Pero en mi plan no estaba la parte de saltarse las clases ¿Qué pasará si nos descubren? Mi papá me mataría.

—Creo que puedo cubrirlo ¿Recuerdas a Vanya? La chica de nuestra clase de Geografía.

—La recuerdo ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Tenemos ciencias juntos y en la practica del semestre pasado diseque a su rana porque ella no pudo, así que me debe un favor y lo usaré para que nos cubra.

—Ew, no debí preguntar, pero al menos es conveniente.

—Entonces ¿Lo haremos? 

—¡Bien! Pero seré yo quien decida a donde iremos, mi idea sigue en pie.

—No tengo quejas, salgamos de este basurero.

. . .

Terminando de ducharse, era hora de poner en marcha su plan de huida ¡Realmente iban a fugarse! Pero no iba a ser sencillo, al menos valdría la pena.

Daniel habló con Vanya, la chica de su clase y estuvo dispuesta de cubrirlos a ambos, pero debían actuar rápido ya que si alguien descubría que seguían en la escuela, fin del juego.

Llevaban sus mochilas con ellos, empezaban a moverse de manera cautelosa por los pasillos, cuidaban bastante sus pasos para no alertar a nadie, si podían llegar a la cancha oeste sin ser atrapados estarían saliendo de la escuela en un par de minutos, pero la tensión los invadía volviéndolos temerosos, nadie dijo que sería algo fácil.   
  


Solo necesitaban pasar por un par de salones de clase, entre ellos el salón de Geografía, clase en la que deberían estar en ese momento.

La puerta por alguna extraña razón estaba abierta, por lo que se volvía imposible pasar para ellos.

—Y ahora ¿Qué haremos? 

—Me encargaré  
  


Daniel llevó a Chris al cuarto de limpieza cercano para ocultarse, el conserje no los delataría si se entera por lo que estarían a salvo.

Tomó su celular e inmediatamente le envió mensaje a Vanya, esperando alguna respuesta que pudiera sacarlos del apuro.

**Daniel** **  
** Vanya   
la puerta esta abierta   
puedes encargarte? :p 

**Vanya** **  
** wru?? lol 

**Daniel**

cuarto de limpieza    
hazlo por mi plz

**Vanya**

ok butthole   
XD   
espera ahí  


Como Vanya dijo, se dispusieron a esperar hasta recibir una señal positiva, mientras tanto estaban sentados en el suelo apreciando ¿Limpiadores? No tenían demasiado que hacer, esperaban que la espera no se prolongara. 

—Entonces... ¿Cómo va tu día?

—Ha sido una montaña rusa, papá quemó mi desayuno, tuve un horrible día en P.E y ahora estoy en el cuarto de limpieza esperando la señal para escapar de la escuela ¿Qué hay de ti? 

—Bueno, no quemaron mi desayuno pero no esta siendo tan distinto.

—Diablos, lo primero que debemos hacer es ir a comer algo, la comida de la cafetería en los lunes siempre apesta.

—De acuerdo, muero de hambre en serio.

La pequeña habitación cayó en un momento de silencio, Daniel esperaba impacientemente la señal de Vanya pero no parecía llegar ¿La descubrieron? ¿Estaba buscando la manera? ¿O tendrían que buscar sus propias alternativas? 

—Hey, Daniel... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? 

—Yup ¿Hay algo malo? 

—¿Qué? ¡No! No, No hay nada malo lo prometo

—Entonces puedes decirlo ¡No voy a morderte o algo!

—Si existiera algo diferente en mi que no sabía que tenía... ¿No habría ningún problema, cierto?

—Algo como... ¿Un brazo saliendo de tu pecho?

—Eso sería demasiado raro. 

—Bueno ¡Yo pienso que sería genial! Espera... ¿Tienes un tercer brazo? Porque si es así debemos de inventar un saludo secreto usando tus tres brazos.

—No es un tercer brazo, Daniel.

—Buu, pero sea lo que sea no creo que debería ser un problema, a menos de que te haga sentir mal ¿Supongo? No se que debería decir, a veces todo parece complicado.

—Solo quería saber si estábamos bien, ahora tener un brazo extra suena interesante.

—Sería una idea genial para tu cómic.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, eso asustó a los chicos por un momento creyendo que habían sido descubiertos, para su fortuna no fue así ya que se trataba de Vanya.

—El confinamiento terminó idiotas, ahora tienen solo unos minutos para irse, la profesora fue a buscar al conserje ya que ''derramé'' esmalte de uñas y no se si tendrán tiempo suficiente.

—Dios, nos salvaste el culo Vanya, gracias por cubrirnos.

—Como sea, pero si los atrapan no me involucres.

Vanya tomó un limpiador para usarlo de coartada mientras que Chris y Daniel lograron escabullirse finalmente, estaban camino a la cancha oeste de la escuela donde porristas y atletas se reunían para practicar, en ese momento no se encontraban demasiados estudiantes practicando pero estaban los suficientes para poder mezclarse sin causar sospechas.

Caminaban discretamente tratando de mantener un perfil bajo, escuchaban a los demás compañeros de clases hablando sobre ''Lo genial que fue la fiesta de la semana pasada'' o ''El juego de este viernes definirá quienes pasarán a las clasificatorias escolares'' (¿Eso al menos tenía sentido?) 

—Escuchar sobre todas esas fiestas y partidos suena demasiado abrumador, suerte que no tenemos ir a todas esas cosas ¿Verdad, Daniel? 

—Lo sé ¿Puedes imaginarte a todos los idiotas vomitándose entre ellos?

—Ewwww ¡Que asco!   
—Ewwww ¡Que asco!

No estaban demasiado alejados de su destino, podían ver la cerca que convenientemente estaba algo dañada y la escuela seguía sin arreglar, llegaron al otro lado de la cancha, en ese momento el teléfono celular de Daniel vibró, siendo esta una notificación de texto.

**Vanya**   
sigues en la escuela?? 

no se si los vieron desde la ventana, pero empezaron a sospechar

**Daniel**

no te preocupes estamos apunto de cruzar la reja :DD

**Vanya**

hazlo rápido.

Daniel guardó su teléfono celular en su bolsillo, rápidamente lanzó su mochila al otro lado de la cerca, esperando a que Chris hiciera lo mismo.

—Debemos ser rápidos porque empiezan a sospechar, levantaré la cerca para que puedas pasar y cuando estés del otro lado, detenla por mi ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo tengo.

Cuando Daniel levantó la reja, inmediatamente Chris lanzó su mochila al otro lado de la cerca para poder pasar sin quedar atascado, fue un poco complicado y la presión que tenían encima con los profesores empezando a revisar superficialmente viendo si encontraban puntos sospechosos no ayudaba.

Chris logró pasar y sostuvo la abertura de la reja para Daniel, sin importarle si salía herido o parecido hizo todo lo posible para salir de la manera mas rápida posible para que pudieran finalmente irse. 

En cuanto Daniel pudo levantarse, Chris dejó caer la reja para tomar las mochilas.

Y corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron.

. . .

Hicieron lo posible por desaparecer usando las vías del tren cercanas, por un momento todo se sintió aterrador, llenos de adrenalina por la gran hazaña que lograron ¿Qué pasaría si de alguna forma los descubrirían? Según los últimos mensajes de Vanya, todo estaba en orden y dejaron de buscarlos pero la probabilidad seguía existiendo.

Caminaban siguiendo las vías del tren que llevaban al pueblo, lugar que era su punto principal en todo el viaje ya que realmente querían comer algo.

—Eso fue una total locura ¡No puedo creer que realmente escapamos! 

—Supongo que mi plan no falló al final del día.

—Solo te daré la razón porque todo parece ir bien el día de hoy ¿No te agrada sentir la libertad?

—Cielos, solo escapamos de la escuela por primera vez ¿Qué sucederá el día que pruebes tu primer cigarrillo? 

—Demasiado tarde, lo intenté cuando tenía nueve años y fue horrible. 

—Tal vez no lo supiste fumar, torpe.

—Tu eres el torpe, torpe. 

Se empujaron gentilmente en manera de broma mientras continuaban jugando en las vías del tren, ocasionalmente se tomaban de las manos, tratando de mantener el equilibrio o simplemente daban vueltas de una manera divertida, no pensaban demasiado ¡Solo lo hacían! 

—¿Quieres escuchar algo de música? Este bosque siempre luce tan lindo, pero suena tan vacío que comienza a asustarme

—Seguro, solo pon una buena canción esta vez.

Chris sacó su teléfono celular no sin rodar los ojos ante el comentario de Daniel, usualmente Daniel utilizaba el teléfono de Chris para reproducir música cuando se reunían en casa de Los Reynolds así que llegar a una canción que le agradara a Daniel no era difícil. 

_ Bloc Party — This Modern Love  
  
_

_ To be lost in the forest _ _   
_ _ To be cut adrift  
You've been trying to reach me _

—¡Diablos, si! Gran elección Chris ¿Puedes subir el volumen? —Bloc Party sin duda era una de las bandas favoritas de Daniel, por lo que la elección de Chris realmente lo emocionó demasiado.

—Solo si pagas el desayuno.

—¡Pero eso no es justo!

—Bueno, no es mi problema que hayas tenido la gran idea de huir antes de la hora del almuerzo.

—Uhg ¡Bien! Pero que quede claro que no lo hago porque tu me lo pides, lo hago porque soy un buen amigo. —Daniel parecía un poco frustrado por la manera en la que Chris jugaba con el ¿Era en serio? ¿Pagar el desayuno de ambos? Al menos la canción valía la pena.

Entonces Chris aumentó el volumen de la canción que salía de su teléfono celular, cumpliendo así con la petición de Daniel

—Owww ¡Adorable! ¿Cómo buen amigo también me comprarás el nuevo número de Power Bear? 

—No pasará ¿De acuerdo? Caminemos mas rápido que solo veo árboles por todos lados y empieza a confundirme.

—Estaremos bien, solo hemos caminado en línea recta además... ¿Realmente tienes prisa por llegar? Este lugar es demasiado lindo como para salir de el, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.  
  


_ Don't get offended _ _   
_ _ If I seem absent minded _ _   
_ _ I get tongue-tied _ _   
_ _ Baby, you've got to be more discerning  
  
_

—Supongo que si, recuerdo cuando siempre solía ver todos los árboles de camino a Beaver Creek cuando vivía en Seattle y era totalmente genial... ahora los veo de camino a Seattle, huh, no cambió demasiado supongo.

—Las cosas cambian siempre, pero a veces no es lo que esperas así que todo parece ser igual

—Eso es... realmente profundo ahora que lo pienso.  
  


—¡Gracias! Lo escuché en un comercial de seguros para casas.  
  


—Extrañamente aleatorio pero lo tomaré de todas maneras.

—Sabes, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué quieres hacer después de la escuela secundaria? 

—Estamos lejos de la escuela secundaria ¿Por qué debería preocuparnos?

—Hablaba de cuando nos graduemos, cuando no tengamos que volver al día siguiente y seamos... ¿Adultos? Suena raro decirlo así pero ¿Tienes algún plan? 

Daniel cayó en un silencio por unos segundos ¿Por que Chris quería hablar de eso ahora? Se sintió de cierta manera tan aleatorio y confuso.

—No lo sé, todo parece tan lejano que no pienso en ello, me gustaría hacer algo totalmente increíble de lo que podría estar orgulloso y presumir sobre eso.

—Eso parece ser genial ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Daniel Díaz, reconocido por...

—¡Saltar en paracaídas! 

—¡O descubrir un UFO!

_ What are you holding out for? _ _   
_ _ What's always in the way? _ _   
_ _ Why so damn absent minded? _

—Imagina todas las posibilidades, pero por ahora no quiero pensar en eso, solo quiero que disfrutemos este día ¿Bien? Nada de preocupaciones por hoy.

—Me gusta la idea, pero el trato era que yo sería quien nos guiara.

—Entonces te sigo ¿Cuál era el magnifico plan que sigues sin contarme? 

—Ya lo verás, Dany.

_Do you want to come over and kill some time?_ _  
_ _Throw your arms around me_


End file.
